Royal Sun
by RacheLuvMe
Summary: Bella Swan is the princess of France and is engaged to Edward Cullen, the prince of England. They have never met. When Bella goes to live with the royal family, she'll discover something that she shouldn't. Rated T just in case!finally finished!
1. Chapter 1: Announcements and Warnings

**Author's Note: hey guys, yes this is the same chapter, but there were a lot of mistakes and it was annoying me to read it again so i had to go back and fix it. In case you didnt read it the first time, this is my first fanfic and im very very excited. I love twilight and New Moon, and i apologize if this story sucks, haha which i'm hoping and praying that it doesnt. Regardless it still needs a lot of work. so please critique me i NEED IT! also, this chapter is someone else's idea. i read their story a few months ago and now i can't find it. so i just wrote it myself and these two chapters have a lot of the same events so pls dont sue me. its not my fault. And without further ado, here is Royal Sun.**

Disclaimer: If i owned twilight and new moon, i would be in heaven, but i dont, so im not, haha.

Chapter one: Announcements and Introductions

I lifted a fork to my lips and took a rather large bite of my favorite dinner; Filet Mignon. With some difficulty, I fought the urge to throw down my eating utensils and dig my carefully manicured fingers into the plate and stuff my face. My aunt kicked me under the table, reminding me that a princess always practices the best manners, especially when in the presence of company.

I glanced around the table, to see if anyone noticed my almost-unlady-like behavior. Thankfully, no one was looking my way. To my left sat my father, a crown teetering precariously on his balding head. He had dark circles under his bloodshot eyes, a sign of stress and sleepless nights. Tonight was his welcome home dinner. He'd just returned from a rather embarrassing defeat on the battlefield. Father spotted me looking at him and smiled sadly. He'd seen too much. Over the years it seemed that father had never gotten any happier. Mother died five years ago. Though I was only twelve at the time, I remembered her loving expensive necklaces, and dresses. She would force me into the most uncomfortable gowns saying I looked lovely. Father was deeply in love with her. They had met at sixteen and married soon after. Mother had become sick with influenza. I gave my father a happier smile in return, hoping to transfer some of the joy from my constant reservoir of emotions to him.

On his right was Billy Black, my father's best friend for years. Billy fought alongside my father on the battlegrounds and was unfortunately wounded in the most recent war. His legs no longer worked. Billy was a Quileute Indian, and a very superstitious one at that, but all in all, he was a kind man. He helped my father through the tough years after my mother's passing. Billy's son Jacob was next to him. Though two years younger than I, he was at least half a foot taller and still growing. Jacob and I had become fast friends due to the fact that my dad and Billy we're constantly on fishing trips. Jacob always insisted on keeping me company during these frequent outings. He was a happy kid, a smile never leaving his face. When he caught me staring, he grinned and quickly raised his hand to wave.

I returned my attention to my plate and once again scooped the delicious morsels into my mouth. Suddenly, my father stood up next to me, clamping a hand down on my shoulder. His hand shook and was sweaty with nervousness.

"May I have everyone's attention? I have an announcement to make," he cleared his throat. As you all know, this past war against England was not our greatest," He paused seeming to prepare himself for what he was going to say next. "Fortunately, we were able to make a peace offering." Applause broke out for my father's great tactics. He didn't smile. Instead, he glanced at me. "Bella," he said surprising me. I had no idea how his war effort related to me. "You are the peace that will keep our countries linked," my father turned to me. He stared into my eyes, his brown ones mirroring my own irises. I saw pride, but hidden behind his pupils there was a secret pleading. One I knew I wouldn't refuse, though I was beginning to worry about the way this evening was turning out. A sick feeling, like a fifty pound stone being dropped into my stomach, started to creep inside me as realization hit.

"Bella," he faltered, this time looking away from the table of guests and glancing out the window into the gardens as he attempted to hide the tears in his eyes. It was a noble attempt, but I was able to catch a stray droplet trickle down his wrinkled cheek. He took a deep breath, keeping his voice surprisingly calm as he tried again. "Bella is to be wed to the prince of England."

Disbelief colored my face, though I had already guessed my fate. The room was silent as everyone quickly took in my expression. Aunt Lizzy recovered first and, for the second time that night, kicked my leg under the giant dinning room table. I composed my face as best I could and, as society demanded, thanked my father for providing me with such an honor. He forced a sad smile, sat down and kissed my forehead. He motioned for the guests, who were still staring open-mouthed in our direction, to continue eating.

After five minutes of forcing the now chalky tasting potatoes and carrots down my throat, I decided it was alright If I excused myself. When I cleared the doors of the dining hall, I picked up my skirts and ran as fast as I could out to the gardens. I burst into the night air and was finally able to breathe regularly. Something cold tickled my face, I had begun to cry. Tears streamed down my skin as I made my way to a bench so I wouldn't fall. How could my father so quickly cast me out of his life, just to help himself? He should have thought, and planned his invasion. He could have had better defense. I sobbed harder because I knew that it wasn't his fault. He didn't want me to leave; he just wanted to spare the few soldiers he had left. I internally kicked myself for thinking that my father could ever disown me. He loved me, and I knew that I would do whatever was needed to help him. I leaned against a tree silently as water pooled beneath my eyelids. It was dark outside, just past twilight, and I knew it wasn't proper for a lady of my status to be out alone this late at night. Dejectedly, I gathered my bearings and made my way back to the castle.

I jumped when I heard a noise behind me. Whipping around, I sighed with relief that it was only Jacob.

"I apologize, I didn't intend to frighten you," he said quietly, "I just noticed you running out and I thought maybe, with your history of falling, I could be of use." I smiled in response as Jacob took my arm and led me safely back towards the castle. "How are you holding up?" he inquired.

"As well as can be expected, I just never would have guessed that my father would send me away." I stammered

"You know as well as I do that his highness would never do that unless he had no other choice. He loves you, we all do, but now you must do this for your country."

"Wow Jake, you're beginning to sound like a real patriot," I teased.

"It's only that I hate seeing you upset. I know my words offer no comfort, but I'm trying."

"Who is it, that I'm…marrying?" I questioned. I instantly regretted asking because Jacob's face lost all traces of joking, and quickly turned dark. A cold look entered his eyes.

"Jake, what is it? What's wrong, you can tell me." I prompted.

As if he realized that he had scared me, Jacob forced a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and said. "Oh it's nothing, Billy told me some stories, and you know how superstitious he can be, believes anything the old man."

"What does it have to do with the prince that I'm marrying?"

"It's really nothing to worry about Bells," he said, using my childhood nickname. Then he seemed to think twice, "Just be careful around the royal family, they aren't like us."

Seeing that he didn't want to pursue the subject further, I asked him one last question. "Well, would you at least be kind enough to tell me who I'm going to be bound to for the rest of my life?"

He smiled, his happy nature back, "Sure Bells, his name is Edward Cullen."

"Hmm," I gave a noncommittal reply. Jacob led me back to the palace and up the stairs. He clasped one of my hands in his and brought it to his lips.

"Goodnight Bells, sleep tight," and he left to go back to the party.

(insert page break here!)

The week had passed in a blur; I honestly couldn't tell you what I did for those too-short days. I was leaving for London this morning. My wedding was in two days, and I was depressed. My gowns were promptly packed away. It took a total of fifteen minutes for the dresses, and another thirty for the rest of my most treasured possessions. My favorite silk fan, the one my mother left for me, was packed in my reticule. It was a deep blue with black flowers embroidered on it. Whether it matched my dresses or not, I took it everywhere.

I was never a lover of expensive clothing, a big disappointment to my maid Madeline I'm sure. She had never owned more than one special occasions dress, and I should have had many but the few that I did own looked more like something a peasant would wear on the street. I plopped, very unlady-like, onto my bed on the ship that was to take me to my doom. Earlier that day, I had kissed my father, cousin and the Blacks goodbye. No one else at the palace was close enough to me that I'd miss them. My father had assured me that he would come for my wedding and visit frequently. He said he loved me, and he wished there was something he could do.

Madeline, who would accompany me to England, helped me out of my daisy yellow gown and slipped one of my more elegant dresses on.

"Miss Bella, aren't you excited to meet Prince Edward?" Madeline questioned excitedly as she laced my stays. "He's incredibly handsome," She gushed.

"Wait," I whipped around to look at her, "you've seen him?" I asked incredulously.

"But of course, I was born in England, the Cullens have ruled for quite a number of years." She informed me. I blushed, only now remembering that she had told me that twice before. I turned around and allowed her to continue tying my dress

"Oh yes, he is quite the young man," she added dreamily, though I could detect a hint of jealousy in her voice. She pulled a little tighter than was necessary. I choked on a breath of air. She finished and turned me toward the looking glass.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen will just die to see you in this," she added again voicing her jealous feelings. I let my gaze wander over the person in the mirror who was not me. The dress was a deep blood red, plastered too tightly to my body to allow me any comfort. It had black sequins woven around the bodice, and dark chiffon on the skirt. It belonged on someone with more of a figure. I preferred loose, creams and browns, something only peasants would wear, but of course to meet my fiancé, this would have to do the trick. My eyes wandered upward to my face. Pale as always, I stared into my deep brown eyes, they were littered with unhappiness. This was not what I wanted. I needed to fall in love with someone, and then marry. Not the other way around. I turned away from the mirror, not wanting to wallow in self pity. This was something I had to do.

The boat docked and I was escorted by the captain to a carriage. I was locked in the small space with Madeline chatting incessantly about the Cullens, how _prince_ Edward was definitely the most good-looking. I suspected that she secretly wished _she_ had been subjected to an arranged marriage. I was starting to despise this Edward Cullen. He had stripped me of everything I knew, forcing me to cross oceans just to keep him from killing our soldiers. There was no way I was going to fall for him and become the bumbling idiot that Madeline was.

The horses thudded up and down pulling us behind and in no time at all, made it to the palace. A white gloved hand reached into the carriage as it came to a stop and helped me onto the uneven cobblestone. Our luggage was carted up before us as we made our way into the entry hall.

As the doors opened, I caught my breath. Columns twenty-five feet tall supported the highest ceiling I'd ever seen. The walls were made of gold, paintings of previous kings and queens adorned them. The castle was spacious, glass mirrors and windows made it appear even bigger. Rugs made of tiger fur were strewn about the wood floor. But as my eyes scanned the architecture, they were immediately drawn to the inhabitants.

Carefully, so as not to trip and embarrass myself in front of my future in-laws, I made my way to the royal family. I held my breath as I gazed at the seven most beautiful creatures ever made. My eyes widened as I drank in their beauty. They were all sitting demurely on sofas and high backed chairs. The first to stand, hesitantly reached out and shook my hand. His grip was cold, but that could have been because my hands were so warm and sweaty from nerves.

"Hello, you must be Princess Isabella."

"Just Bella please," I managed to choke out as I tore my eyes from all the god-like faces.

"I'm Carlisle, the king of England, and this is my wife Esme, and our children." He explained, as he pointed out a beautiful woman, who looked too young to have so many older children, on his right. Carlisle went down the line of gorgeous beings and listed their names.

Alice was on his left. She was a short, though taller than me, girl who looked to be around my age. She had black fairy-like hair spiked out in all directions, and was wearing a vibrant dress that closed around her petite figure like it was made for her. Alice was bouncing up and down excitedly as she stepped up and kissed my cheek. I tried to suppress the crimson blush that was spreading up my face at her sudden contact, but failed miserably. Next to the bubbly Alice was a man named Jasper, he put a calming hand on Alice's shoulder and she immediately stopped jumping. Jasper waved slightly at the sound of his name, though he kept his distance, the polar opposite of the girl next to him.

Then came the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She rivaled even the most famous models. Her name was even exquisite, Rosalie. She had ample curves, and radiant blonde hair. She was wearing a tight black dress that made her stand out. When Carlisle said her name, she simply glared at me. Wondering what I had done to deserve this unjust treatment, I blinked confusedly. The hulk of a man next to her jabbed her in the ribs and she forced a smile that could be better classified as a grimace. The man next to her was named Emmett. He had strong arms with biceps that looked to be the size of large tree trunks. He gave me a warm smile and stepped forward to engulf my hand in his dinner-plate-sized one.

Last in line was my fiancé. He stood up from the chair he was sitting in and stared at me, his butterscotch eyes boring into mine. His bronze colored hair caught the light of a candle, and he quickly grasped my hand at the sound of his name. He continued staring at me as he brought my burning hand to his magnificent face. Madeline chose this moment to make her presence known and walked into the palace. A gust of wind accompanied her. I couldn't breathe as his lips suddenly touched my skin. Before my head started spinning and I saw spots, I noticed something change in his expression. As he kissed my hand, his nostrils flared, and his eyes went back, he glared at me and quickly dropped my hand. Gasping for air, I felt myself spiraling down to the ground. Before I could hit the hard wood of the floor, I felt cool arms wrap around me pulling me back into the air.

**Author's note: PLS review i need it! oo ok here is one question for all of you who took the time to read this. In new moon, Bella drives herself to school, i wanna kno y? in twilight Edward was driving her all the time and i was confused as to why bella had to do it herself. anyone with answers can email me or put it in a review!!!!!!!!!! oo do that one, put it in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fittings and Doubts

**Author's Note: Hello faithful readers! im very sorry that chapter 2 took me so long. my story is finished up to chapter 11, but im actually having people edit and proofread my story so that its close to perfect for you all. so again i appologize for the delay but from now on it should be everyday updating. oo and i kno i said before that the first two chapters were someone elses idea, but it was only the first chapter becuase i combined them so i got confused. anyway if you understood that, congradulations! so here we go with chapter 2!**

Disclaimer: I'm watching Heroes right now, so i don't have time to come up with a funny disclaimer. I don't own twilight or new moon, that's stephenie meyer's work of art!

Chapter Two: Fittings and Doubts

I opened my eyes to find that I'd been transferred. As opposed to the cold, hard wood floor of yesterday, I was now reclining on a feather mattress the size of a lake. The room was spacious, but didn't have as tall of ceilings as the entrance hall. Gloomy, grey light filtered into the room from the window. It was raining. I had resigned myself to this disgusting weather for eternity. This was not uncommon for a September day in Europe.

I looked down at myself and quickly realized that I was in little more than a dressing gown. The neckline was quite a bit lower than I liked, and the skirt had hiked up past my knees. Letting out a shriek of horror, I pulled the bed covers up past my chin. My face flushed a deep crimson. I heard an unsuccessfully suppressed chuckle and looked up in shock, not realizing that anyone else was in the room. There, sitting on the end of my bed, was an angel. Edward Cullen's now light honey colored eyes twinkled with laughter as he gazed at my humiliated form cringing on the bed. All traces of the anger I had seen earlier were gone. Only humor, and something else that I couldn't quite place my finger on, plagued his topaz orbs.

"Well, it's good to see you awake," Edward said in a musical voice.

"Yeah," I replied dumbly, mesmerized by his captivating eyes. "How long have I been sleeping?" I wondered out loud. _Hold onto your anger Bella, he took you away from your father! _I thought, trying not to drool from his hypnotizing features.

"About four days," he said simply, "You had us very worried, we didn't realize, until Alice _saw_, that your corset was cutting off your breathing." He added casually.

"Four days?!" I questioned, trying not to wonder who had undressed me, "Weren't we supposed to get married two days ago?" I blushed at bringing the tense subject up.

"Yes, but we decided to postpone the ceremony for a week, seeing as how you weren't conscious," my blush intensified, "and I thought it might be nice to get to know each other a little better." He flashed me a blindingly white smile.

"Yeah," I replied. _Come on Bella, he's not that good-looking. _That was a lie, I couldn't even have dreamt him up.

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, the door burst open with such force that I thought it would fly off its hinges. Alice strode in, a determined look plastered to her face.

"Bella, you're coming with me," she ordered.

"Should I be worried?" I whispered to Edward fearfully. He smiled and shook his head.

"Don't be silly Bella, I'm taking you to get fitted for your dress." Alice told me, giggling. Now I was confused.

"What dress?" I asked. Her mouth dropped open.

"Your WEDDING DRESS!" she yelled incredulously, "Don't tell me you forgot!" my face flushed a brilliant red.

"Oh, that dress," I mumbled quietly, Edward was in stitches, close to falling off my bed.

"Come on silly, there's not much time until your wedding. You had four days of beauty sleep," and with that, she gripped my hand firmly and pulled me easily from the comfort of my feather bed. Gasping, I yanked down my dress, if you could call it that, and covered my chest with both arms. Turning behind me, I glanced at Edward who was waving happily while trying not to laugh. Thankfully, he was keeping his mystical eyes trained on my face.

Alice snickered and dragged me behind her again. She led me down an ornately decorated hall and into what I assumed was her bedroom. In the center of the room was a gargantuan four-poster cherry wood bed. The covers were pink and lacy with about a million pillows scattered on top. The single window was adorned with a sheer pale-pink drapery. In the corner of the large room, a small platform and three-fold mirror was set up. A girl with freckled skin, who looked about my age, with yards upon yards of different colored fabric overflowing her arms stood near it.

"Good morning Princess Alice, Princess Bella," she curtseyed.

"Morning Sophia, I see you have the fabric. Bella?" Alice motioned for me to stand on the platform in front of the mirror.

"When's the new date, Miss Alice?"

"September fourteenth." Alice replied. I almost fell off the platform.

"That's the day after my birthday." I exclaimed.

"Hmm, that is really convenient." She said, pondering something I wasn't aware of.

As Sophia measured and moved fabric around, I found myself thinking of what had happened. Why had Edward become so angry at me that first day? He looked furious. Maybe he didn't want to marry me, I thought. I wouldn't blame him. I was completely normal. Average weight, pale-white skin, dull brown eyes and in addition, I had very serious balance problems. I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to call the wedding off after he saw me. It didn't help that the first time I met him I fainted. That'll win him over Bella, I thought. NO! I didn't want to marry him. I wanted to go home. I wanted to be in my own kingdom with my father. I didn't choose this life; I was merely an olive branch. And I was fooling myself if I thought that Edward Cullen could ever care for me.

"Turn to the right, that's lovely Bella," Sophia said. I glanced in the mirror and saw the beginnings of my wedding dress.

**Author's Note: im sry this chapter was so short, but it was necissary for you to understand Bella's situation. i think the next chapter will be longer than this! KEEP REVIEWING its what keeps me posting. if you dont review i wont be as excited and i wont want to update!**


	3. Chapter 3: Tours and Pianos

**Author's Note: Hey guys i wanna apologize for keeping you guys waiting so long. i've been in a show for the past month and this is performance weekend so i'm kinda drained, tho im praying for a snow day tomarow. So like i said im sry that its taking me long, but i dont think its gonna get better cuz i just got cast as Sandy in Grease and its gonna bbe a lot of work. so YAY for me, but its kinda bad news for you' all, but hey if i get like lots and lots and lots of reviews, then maybe i will find more time, hehehe you can bribe me with reviews!**

**Disclaimer:Anything i can do, stephenie meyer can do better! (she wrote new moon and twilight.) (sry for all of you who dont get it, i was just in Annie get your gun and that was one of the songs!) i kno im a dork, you can say it.**

**Chapter three: Tours and Pianos**

When Sophia finished taking my measurements and pinning the fabric, she retreated into the sewing room. How big was this place?

"Ok Bella, time to get you dressed," Alice grinned and threw open her wardrobe.

"YES, thank you!" I was getting sick of my skimpy dressing gown.

"I took the liberty of unpacking your things. The room you woke up in is your new bed chambers. I noticed you didn't have many dresses so I told Sophia to make you some new ones. She'll be done with a couple tonight, in time for Newton's." she giggled as she started throwing dress after flamboyant dress onto her massive bed.

"Alice, you didn't have to do that. Please don't spend any money on me." I protested.

"Nonsense, you're family now, well, soon anyway." She smiled and helped me into a maroon dress. I noticed that she was careful not to tie my corset too tight.

"What's Newton's?

"It's the biggest social gathering in London. Only the highest society people will be there. We don't really like going, but we're required to keep up appearances since we're the royal family." Alice informed with an eye role.

"Will there be dancing?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Of course, what else would people do?" I cringed.

"Then I'm not going." I replied stubbornly.

"Don't be absurd, you must go."

"I can't dance. I'll break my neck." Alice laughed

"You'll be fine, Edward will dance with you, and he most certainly won't let you fall." Alice smirked at some unknown joke.

"Alice, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," she replied as she fiddled with my unruly hair.

"Edward doesn't like me does he?" I whispered so quietly that I didn't think she heard me. Apparently she did because she halted her slim fingers as they pulled pieces of my hair and pinned them into place. She came around to look at me.

"Where would you get an idea like that?" she questioned seriously.

"It's just that the first day I met you all, he got a mean look in his eye. He glared at me and dropped my hand like I'd burned him. Then I fainted, and well that's a little odd for a princess. But he's just so perfect and I'm so plain. Then he postponed the wedding day for a week and, well I'm worried he doesn't want to marry me." I ranted and started to feel tears prickling my eyes. Alice gave me a hug, which just caused the salty tears to overflow my lids and streak down my face. I couldn't believe I was pouring my soul to this woman, but she was just too easy to talk to.

"Bella, you've got it all wrong. Edward's worried that you don't like him. He feels like he took you away from your family and he thinks you hate him for it." _Well good, at least he's not dim, _I thought. But I knew that I didn't hate him. Maybe at first, but that was before he'd graced me with his presence.

"My brother postponed the wedding, because obviously you couldn't walk down the isle in your condition, and he thought you would be happier marrying him if you got to know one another better." She smiled at me and wiped a tear off my cheek.

"That could be true, but that still doesn't explain the first day. He was furious. I hadn't even met him!" A strange look passed over Alice's features so fast that I thought I might have imagined it.

"He doesn't hate you, and he wants to get to know you." Alice resumed her prodding of my hair and ignored my questions. The case was closed. "You must be famished, lets get you fed. What's your favorite?"

"I'll take anything. Actually, soup sounds good." Alice led me down the curving staircase. I gripped my skirts above my ankles so as not to trip, though I wasn't sure I could manage it. Sure enough on the last step, my foot caught on the banister and I was falling toward the ground. Thankfully Alice had superhuman reflexes and was able to catch me before I did any serious damage. She giggled and continued on her trek to the kitchen.

When the chef had successfully cooked my chicken noodle soup to perfection, I was seated at the large dinning table and shoveled the delicious broth into my mouth. Alice just stared at my manners, but didn't seem to be disgusted.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked uncomfortably as she was still intrigued with my feeding habits.

"No, I ate earlier," was her reply. When she noticed that I had finished my second bowl of soup, she dragged me, once again back to the deadly stairs. When asked where we were going, her only reply was, "to Edward's room."

She lightly rapped on the oak door and the god-like creature suddenly appeared. He smiled at me and stepped out of the doorway.

"I thought maybe I would take you on a tour of the castle," he spoke.

"I'd be delighted." I said.

"Alright, shall we proceed," he offered me his arm, and I took it nervously. Alice smiled slyly. He led me back down the hall and pointed out several rooms.

"That's Carlisle's study," we walked past a room that looked like it had over a million books neatly stacked on mahogany bookcases. There was several different sized paintings on the walls, each depicting a different scene.

"There's Rosalie and Emmett's room," he said casually as we paused outside a room that contained an even larger bed than Alice's. The color patterns were black and white, very classy. Then something occurred to me.

"Aren't you all siblings? I mean Emmett and Rosalie are…"

"Married."

"Oh," I replied confused.

"Alice and Jasper are also married. Carlisle and Esme like to think of us all as their own children, so we technically are all siblings." He smiled. There were so many questions that I would never dare ask, questions that were begging to be asked. We were back to the stairs and with the security of his firm arm, I was able to make it to the bottom this time in one piece. Edward led me to a room on the east side of the house. Inside the quaint little room was a seven foot grand piano. Curious, I looked to Edward and noticed him smiling.

"Do you play?" I asked.

"Yes, quite well if I do say so myself," he grabbed my hand, sending shocks up my arm, and sat me down on the bench next to him. His fingers, starting slowly, but gradually picking up pace, began gliding over the ivory keys and playing the most beautiful rendition of Clair de Lune I had ever heard. When his fingers came to a stop, I realized my eyes were moist. Edward turned to me confused as to why I was crying.

"That was incredible," I replied inadequately, "Debussy couldn't have played it better himself." He grinned a crooked smile.

"It's my favorite too," he replied.

**Author's Note: i have another question for you guys, so im pretty new to fanfiction so im a lil computer retarted. whenever i search for my penname or story, it says no results found. i mean i can go to the homepage and find it, but i can never search for it. and sometimes i will try to search for other ppls stories and it says no results tho i kno they are there.what is up with that? and how do i fix it? put the answer in a review, (im being sneaky so i can make people review me!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Visions and Carriages

**Author's Note: Ok so this is definitly my favorite chapter, i dont kno why i just like it a lot. anyway i decided to change point of views because obviously Bella cant have visions. so yea, most of the events in my story correalte to those in twilight. Hence royal sun becuase it would be like a companion book, like midnight sun. Anyway i think you will see a big event from twilight here, though i wont use any of her dialogue. I hate when people do that, and they jsut basically copy the whole event from the book. Anyway, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: True, i am obsessed with twilight and new moon, but no, i dont own them. that credit belongs to stephenie meyer!**

Chapter 4: Visions and Carriages

(Alice's point of view)

"Come on Bella, Please," I pleaded with my future sister-law, "I don't get to do this very often. Rosalie never lets me make her over, so you're my only hope."

"All right," she agreed begrudgingly. I giggled and spun her around so that my over-eager fingers could easily poke and prod at her beautiful hair. This was a treat! I was already planning the next ball. Sophia had already made three exquisite gowns that would suit Bella perfectly.

We were back in my bedroom two hours before Newton's started. Even though she constantly denied it, I could tell that she was very excited for the dance tonight. Whether it was the thought of leaving the palace, or maybe it was just the idea of being in my brother's arms all night, Bella Swan was positively thrilled.

"Whatever has made you so gleeful?" I questioned, grinning because I had a pretty good idea of her sudden liking of dancing. Bella and Edward had spent the whole day together, getting to know each other. I don't think she had any more doubts on his feelings for her.

"It's nothing really, Alice, Edward took me on a tour of the palace, and I'm just happy is all. He doesn't hate me" she smiled, I glared.

"Of course he doesn't hate you, how could he?" I smiled, and continued with my assessing of her mahogany locks.

My hands froze pulling at a strand of hair. It was coming, I felt it. A tingling sensation started in my toes and spread quickly to the ends of my fingertips that were still tangled in Bella's brown curls. **(A/N: i have no idea what a vision feels like, so i made it up, Deal with it! hehe)** Without warning, though this had happened many times before, I wasn't in my room anymore. My hands weren't buried in my future sister-in-law's hair; instead, I was outside our immaculate mansion. _A lone figure was walking briskly through the humid night. The blood red sun was just setting behind the trees and crickets were chirping peacefully in the evening air. The girl turned as if sensing my presence, her wide brown eyes saturated with tears, appraised the dark street. Bella turned swiftly and continued her quest away from the mansion. She stumbled over the non-existent bumps in the sidewalk and paused briefly. The sound of her sobs shattered the peaceful night silence. I wanted to run to her and comfort her frail human self, but I was frozen in place. A gust of wind cracked the air like a whip. It snatched Bella's shawl off her slight shoulders. The shawl danced in the wind and taunted her as she ran out into the middle of the street. Neither future Bella nor I would have guessed what would happen next._

_A Carriage rumbled down the road, its driver whipping the horses furiously, willing them to go faster. The driver was calling to the other people in the back and his head was turned. Bella never had a chance. The carriage was approaching much too quickly. She was bending down still unaware of the coming danger. The horses were only ten feet away when Bella finally heard their rapid hoof prints crashing into the road. She screamed in terror clutching the wretched shawl. The horses drew near and tried to stop, but their momentum was too great. The two horses reared back on their hind legs, Whining as one kicked Bella in the chest. She flew back several feet as the horses continued their advance. The driver stared on in horror. He was helpless. The carriage was now upon Bella. She screamed a bloodcurdling sound as the deadly horse and carriage trampled her fragile body. _

"_Bella," I cried, unable to move. The carriage careened out of control down the road, trailing a thick line of my future sister-in-law's precious blood._

"Alice? Alice, what's wrong?" Bella had spun around, gazing concerned into my eyes. We were back in my bedroom. I hugged her close, thankful that she was in one piece.

"Don't fret, I thought I spotted a bug," I forced a smile. She knew I was lying.

"Ok Alice," she said uneasily.

"Now turn around and let me finish." She obliged and I resumed my hair styling.

An hour and a half later, Bella was standing in front of my wall-length mirror. She had a stunning navy blue gown on that hugged her figure. The sleeves were just off the shoulder and revealed a little more than she was comfortable with, but I told her that she was lovely. On her hands she wore elegant elbow length gloves. Her hair was pulled back low at the nape of her swan-like neck. For jewelry, she donned sapphire stones. I didn't have to be a physic to know that Edward would be entranced.

"Alice, I have a slight problem," she glanced uneasily at her feet beneath the skirt of her gown, "I tend to be a little clumsy. I don't think I could walk in these shoes." I chuckled.

"As I said before, Edward will be with you all night. He would rather die than let you fall." A burgundy blush rose to her cheeks. Oh yes, she was excited.

"Now wait here while I go see if everyone else is ready." I left the room quickly, needing to inform Edward of my ghastly vision. I found him pacing in his bedroom. I wasted no time.

_Edward, _I thought, _I saw something tragic. _His golden eyes widened with fear as I relived my gruesome premonition. If he could have cried, he would be sobbing, as would I.

"Edward, you'll have to change her," I said sadly, this was not how we were hoping the marriage would turn out.

"I will do no such thing. We'll just need to keep an eye on her. We can't let her go to Newton's tonight." Edward said decisively.

"We have to," I reasoned, "She's far too excited to miss it now, and the vision was of our palace, not Newton's mansion."

"I won't risk her safety for her happiness." Edward pleaded.

"You must let her go. She'll be devastated, plus, she looks absolutely ravishing." I briefly recalled the sight of Bella in her evening gown, it was enough for Edward to catch his breath.

"Fine," he said giving in, "I'll let her go, but I'm not leaving her for anything." Maybe it was just me, but I thought I could sense relief in his posture at the thought of having an excuse to hold her in his arms all night.

**Author's Note: mmmmm have u ever had coldstone cookie dough cake? its delicious! anyway, hmm wat was i gonna say... oo yea i'm a lil obsessed with reviews rite now, and i wont update unless i get at least 10 of them for each chapter, i kno its a lot to ask, but i love to kn what u think and it makes me happy! i have like a half an hour b4 school starts that i go to the library and read my reviews, it makes me ok the rest of the day! haha i kno like i said obsessed as in cant function without them. so please, good and especially bad reviews are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dancing and Blood

**Author's Note: Omg im so mad rite now! i was editing my story and then i accidentally hit one of the buttons on the toolbar and i lost all my changes!!!!!!!!!!!! grrr be happy that im a grammarphobe and am going back through for you all! i even lost my original authors note so now u have this one. it was really cute to cuz i was saying that its my birthday this weekend and that im being nice by giving you all a chapter its like my birthday present to all of you! i wont be able to update this weekend, no computer access. anyway this is a really long chapter and im very proud of it! ull notice that i used mrs cope, the office secretary from twilight in this. i really like using minor characters from twilight and making them into things in this time period. its fun! anyway on with the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: this is a better one than the first one i lost - its my birthday and when i blow out the candles im gonna wish that i owned twilight! do u think it will come true? review and answer me, you will find out next time on Royal Sun!- i love that title!**

Chapter 5: Dancing and Blood

(Back to Bella's point of view)

I made my way down the suicidal stairs, my hand clenched on the railing. Alice had put some very deadly shoes on my feet and they were fighting against the straps that held them on. My eyes were downcast, staring at each step that led me closer to the ground. When I finally reached the level ground, and thought it was safe to look up now, I tore my eyes from the floor to see the entire Cullen children staring at me in shock. Hoping I hadn't forgotten anything important, like clothes, I glanced down quickly. Yup, my dress was there. Oh, my dress. The Cullens, let alone Edward, had never seen me in anything so elegant, although they had seen me in my dressing gown; I was still trying to get over that. I glanced from one dazed face to another until my eyes finally rested on Edward. He was in a striking black suit. It contrasted with his snow-colored skin perfectly. No matter how good I looked in this dress, I still resembled a servant next to his elegant beauty.

"Bella," he sighed, "you look incredible." I looked down, my face heating up. He walked toward me and took my hand in his. He kissed my fingertips and bowed politely.

"What would the good citizens of England think if we kept them waiting any longer? We don't want a revolt do we?" Rosalie saved me; though the look she gave me made me think she had smelled an atrocious odor, from further scrutiny. She was radiant in a very tight red dress. It flowed just above her ankles, something society frowned upon, I was beginning to see that Rosalie liked the attention. The neckline of the scandalous dress plunged quite low, leaving little to the imagination. Next to her, Emmett was clad in a suit similar to Edward's though it was grey. He smiled at his wife, not bothering to conceal a quick look up and down her body. She grinned and took his hand, dragging him out to the carriage.

"Don't linger, we mustn't be late," warned Alice. She paused, giving Edward a look. Then she turned on her heel and pulled Jasper along behind her. Edward turned to me.

"My lady?" he offered his arm and I obliged hesitantly, still wary of the upcoming death trap that was the dance floor.

He led me out into the cool night air. Wishing I had brought a shawl, I shivered and pulled myself closer to Edward. It didn't help my temperature problem. Edward looked down at me questioningly, though he didn't look upset by my sudden nearness. Thankfully, with the help of Edward's strong arm, I made it to the carriage in one piece. My next challenge was getting in. I paused outside the door. The opening of the carriage was a good two feet above the ground with no stairs to be seen. I panicked. I glanced down at my shoes again and looked to Edward for help. He smiled, sensing my reluctance to jump into the carriage.

"Forgive me Miss Swan," he grinned as he wrapped his long fingers around my waist. I gasped. Edward chuckled as he proceeded to fold his entire arms around me and lift me into the air.

To say that I was impressed by his strength was an understatement. Alone, I weighed 100 pounds, but when 50 extra pounds of petticoats, corset, and fabric accompanied me, I knew I wasn't a feather. Edward didn't seem to be having any trouble. My bare back briefly pressed against his chest and it sent a series of shivers up my spine. I knew it wasn't from the cold weather.

Much too soon, my feet touched the floor of the largest carriage I had ever ridden in. Alice extended a hand to help me keep my balance as I made my way to a bench. Rosalie and Emmett sat closest to the driver and were talking animatedly to each other. Alice and Jasper were sitting side by side and discussing something very serious. Jasper looked my way, and quickly looked back at Alice. It was almost too fast for me to see. At last, Edward climbed into the carriage himself. He sat quite close to me, our knees touching, and told the driver to take us to Newton's.

"What exactly is Newton's?" I asked my escort.

"William Newton is a duke. His family loves to host lavish parties and usually invites most of the people highest in society. If it were our choice, we'd never go."

"Why is that? What is so dreadful about this dance?"

"It's not the dance," Edward explained, "It's the people. Sir Mike Newton, the duke's son, is the most annoying creature I have ever met. You'll see for yourself. I can guarantee that he'll want to steal a dance with you. He golf's. Is that not the most boring sport ever? But he's not the only person we hate. Usually everyone just flocks us because we're royalty. In case you haven't noticed, we like to keep to ourselves." Edward ended his rant.

"Hmm, I see."

"Since I was the only single Cullen, I was required to dance with any girl who asked. They _all_ asked. Until now, I've never had a permanent dance partner." Edward grinned as he cautiously placed his hand over mine. He was allowing me to pull away if I wanted to. As much as I tried to convince myself that his hand made me angry, that his voice caused me pain, that I never wanted to look into those honey colored eyes again, I couldn't deny the way that hand made me feel. I could fight my heart's pleadings no longer. I turned my palm so it was face up and I clasped his cool hand in my gloved one. Edward seemed to relax at my touch and his crooked smile grew. I could feel a smile of my own coming across my face.

We reached the Newton's in no time at all. Alice and Jasper filed out in front of us, though somehow I missed how Alice made it to the ground safely with her floor-length gown. Edward jumped out ahead of me, landing like a cat. He turned back to me and placed one hand on my lower back, and one behind my knees. Before I knew what was happening, I found myself in Edward's arms being carried like a baby. I tried desperately to suppress the giggle that tickled my throat, but failed miserably. Blood rushed to my cheeks. I think he would have carried me all the way to the door of the mansion, but I insisted that he put me down. He obliged and we walked the remainder of the way hand in hand.

Once inside the house, a servant took Edward, Emmett and Jasper's jackets. Rosalie led the way to the Grand Hall where dozens of couples were dancing a quickstep. The mansion was beautiful, but it could never compare to the Cullen's house. Where the palace was spacious and open, Newton's was cramped and gaudy. The palace was elegant and open, while the Newton was cheap and closed off. In the Grand Hall, approximately twenty tables were set up. Elaborate center pieces and candles decorated them. On the far side of the Hall, a buffet table was set up. There were pastries, French bread, cake, and champagne. Back on the dance floor, the couples whirled around accompanied by exquisite musicians. Vibrant colored dresses and men in tails swished back and forth in time to the music. My stomach churned in fear. Edward looked down at me and chuckled. He must have noticed my queasiness.

"Would you like to sit?" He _was_ an angel. We found a table near some windows and Edward left momentarily to fetch me a glass of champagne and hopefully cake, with the promise that he would return shortly. As I was gazing at the dance floor, a girl with curly brown hair, followed by another very tall girl approached me. They each curtseyed in turn and introduced themselves. The first was called Jessica and the second was Angela.

"You are Princess Isabella, of France, are you not?" Lady Jessica questioned me.

"I am," I answered simply.

"What brings you here, and _how_ did you meet Prince Edward?" Lady Jessica asked completely unaware of my marital status, "He's so dreamy," I decided that I would have to introduce Jessica to my maid Madeline. They would get along impeccably.

"Edward is my fiancé. Our union will link France and England." I quickly destroyed her hopes and dreams. They both gasped.

"Wow, Edward Cullen," Lady Jessica gushed. This was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"Miss Bella, how long have you been in London?" Angela, noticing my discomfort, brought the converstaion to clearer waters. I smiled expressing my gratitude.

"Only four days."

"Are you staying with the Cullens?" Jessica was still stuck on the subject of Edward. I nodded. This answer brought another gasp. I could almost hear the thoughts running through her head. _Good lord, the French sure do move fast. How scandalous._

"Do you like Edward?" Lady Jessica was hoping I'd say no so that maybe someday she could convince Edward that she was better for him.

"He certainly is a gentleman," I said not giving anything away. I blushed remembering how he'd seen me clad in only an under-dress, and how he'd touched me tonight. Well, she didn't need to know that.

"Yes, but do you really like him?" she was not giving up on this subject. Angela couldn't rescue me now.

"I'm beginning to," I said quietly, "Who are you here with?" I tried to get her off topic. It worked.

"Sir Michael Newton." A big goofy grin spread across her freckled face. I could see that this would get her talking for a long time. Tuning her out, I glanced back at the dancing couples. In the midst of he whirling couples, I made out a figure in a dark black suit. Edward. He was dancing with a very overweight woman in a dress that was two sizes to small. She looked like she could be his grandmother. I chuckled when I noticed his face turned to me, mouthing the words "Help Me". I interrupted Jessica in the middle of her rant about Sir Michael's facial features.

"He has such a strong jaw bone! Isn't it so _manly_? Oh and his eyes are the palest blue I have ever seen!"

"If you'll excuse me, I must go find my fiancé, he promised me a dance." I bowed slightly to them, and they curtseyed back. I smiled at Angela apologetically, and bid them goodbye. Jessica promised to invite me for tea sometime, no doubt hoping to receive more gossip on my relationship.

I made my way across the sea of dancers and finally found Edward faking a smile at one of the lady's comments. **(A/N: cant you just picture her trying to flirt with Edward?)**

"Ah Edward, there you are," I spoke over the music. He smiled in relief. "You promised me the first waltz."

"Of course, I'm dreadfully sorry Mrs. Cope, but I did promise my _fiancé_ the first dance." Mrs. Cope looked startled at first like she couldn't believe what she heard. Edward bowed politely and Mrs. Cope proceeded to wobble off.

"Madame, may I have this dance?" Edward's eyes smoldered into mine, and I couldn't think clearly. My breathing quickened.

"We don't actually have to dance, in fact I can't dance at all." I admitted sheepishly.

"Nonsense, it's all in the leading. Not to mention the slight possibility that, Mrs. Cope might request the second dance," he shivered. I laughed and agreed. Edward smiled and grasped my waist tenderly and caught my hand in his. We took off. He spun me around in intricate circles, weaving in out. When we didn't collide with any tables or people for that matter, I was pleasantly surprised. My dress swished around me as we flew, and my feet barely touched the ground. All too soon, the music hit its finale chord and the song was over.

Sensing my reluctance to quit, Edward said, "Well, it seems as though you're getting over your phobia of dance." I grimaced as he placed his hand back at my waist so we could dance to the next song. It was another waltz.

"Excuse me your highness," a young man tapped Edward on the shoulder, "I wondered if I might cut in." Edward growled a very low sound in his chest.

"Newton," he snarled.

"Edward, it's all right, it _is_ his party isn't it? Just one dance, then I give you my word that we will dance more." I placed a calming hand on his arm. There was no need for a fight to break out the moment we arrived. Edward released me, his only reply. I could have sworn I heard him say, "I'm watching you Newton," under his breath as he passed.

My new dance partner had blonde hair, and a handsome but boyish face, though it was no comparison to Edward's. He led me back towards the center of the dance floor.

"You must be Princess Isabella," He remarked, "Sir I'm Michael Newton, I heard you just arrived in London."

"I did, four days ago, and you may call me Bella," he placed his hand a little lower than was necessary on my back and twirled me around.

"Are you finding it to your liking here?"

"It's a wonderful city," I lied, I had only been in the Cullen palace so far.

"Have you ever watched a golf tournament?" Sir Michael asked, not caring about my time here. (**A/N: i dont mean to offend any golf fans, i just think its something mike would do and be cocky about.**)

"I can't say that I have," I replied.

"You don't know what you're missing. You must come watch me play sometime. There's a tournament next Saturday. It should be a great match."

"I'm not much of a fan of golf," I remarked, remembering Edward's disdainful tone as he spoke of it.

"Well maybe I could show you around town sometime," he was definitely over eager. It was time to bust his happy little bubble.

"Actually Edward has already given me a tour." I only partially fibbed. He had given me a tour of the palace.

"Humph," Sir Michael voiced his opinion on the subject of my fiancé, "the prince isn't all he's said to be. The whole _royal_ family has always been _odd_, but _Prince_ Edward's more distant than the others. I wonder why he has decided to take you under his wing." I was just about to inform him that we were betrothed; It angered me the way he talked of my future in-laws, they had all treated me with nothing but hospitality, when Edward gently grabbed my arm and spun me away from Michael. I heard his outrage as we proceeded to dance away from him and back towards our table. Edward grinned mischievously as he pulled me closer, a bit too close for propriety's sake, though I didn't care.

We sat down in two high backed chairs and sipped our champagne, laughing at Michael's stunned face when I was "stolen" from him. I glanced back at the dance floor and noticed Rosalie and Emmett dancing swiftly and professionally around the floor. They moved with such grace that it seemed unreal. Every couple around them looked on enviously and gave them room to show off more. Alice and Jasper were also on the floor. They preferred to be more inconspicuous, though their dancing stood out from all the other couples. I was so entranced with watching them glide across the wood flooring that I didn't notice Michael Newton approach us. He was livid.

He stared Edward down, if that was possible, and said, "Your _highness_ I believe you took my dance partner." Michael had the audacity to snatch Edward's glass and empty the contents into his mouth. I assumed that he had had quite a bit more to drink that night than was socially acceptable at a gathering such as this. I glanced at Edward and his face was not what I expected. Instead of the black eyes and flaring nostrils that I believed would encompass his face, he looked amused.

"Ah, but you, took my fiancé," Edward challenged. Michael choked on his wine.

"YOUR FIANCE??" he bellowed.

"Yes, our wedding is in a week." Michael squeezed the glass in his hand and stared Edward down. Then he looked at me.

"You're not actually going to marry this _man_ are you?" I nodded my head, of course I was, it was a pre-arranged marriage, though I was confused as to why it mattered so much to Sir Michael.

The goblet in his hand shattered. Glass was imbedded in his palm, and a red liquid oozed from his clenched fist. At first I thought it was the remaining champagne, until I smelled it. The metallic stench of rust and salt filled my nostrils. Michael's hand was bleeding. I tried not to breath through my nose and instead breathed in through my mouth, but it was no use, I could taste the smell on my tongue. The room began to spin and I started to get nauseous. My eyes glanced away from the dancers that were making me dizzy, I gripped Edward's arm and tried to stay right-side-up.

"Bella, are you alright?" I heard him question concernedly.

"Mhmm," I mumbled.

"What's wrong with her Edward?" I heard Alice ask. When did she get here?

"I think she's fainting. She saw some of Michael's blood." I moaned at the sound of that horrid word. "I'm going to take her home," Edward told Alice.

"I need to get Jasper out of here, can you leave the carriage?"

"Sure," Edward said goodbye and lifted me from my chair. I was in no state to protest. I laid my sweating head against his cold, comforting neck and willed myself not to get sick.

"Cullen, I'm not done talking to you!" Sir Michael yelled after us. Edward snarled under his breath and picked up his pace. Soon I felt the cool night air around me. The wind started to pick up speed. It was whipping against my exposed skin and I shivered. Edward felt my trembling and laid his coat over my shoulders. My eyes closed and again I could feel the wind whipping furiously against me, though Edward did a good job of shielding me from most of it.

I drifted in and out of consciousness, and figured that was the reason I was back at the palace so soon. I was carried up the stairs, cradled against a rock solid chest then was gently laid down on my bed. I felt a weight on the bed, causing me to slide towards the right end. My dress was weighing my down, I was so hot. My skin was fevered and I felt like I was on fire.

"It's alright Bella, you're home now," a musical voice cooed and a cool hand was placed on my forehead. "You're burning up,"

"Dress, too, hot," I mumbled my throat dry and cracking.

"Okay," I felt cool hands help me sit up. They unlaced my stays in record time and carefully lifted the dress off my fevered skin. I was immediately comforted by the cool air that greeted my now almost bare body. The lightness of my dressing gown added no heat and I gratefully lay back in bed. The weight started to remove itself from my bed when I grabbed a hand. That cool comfort would not leave me if I could help it.

"Stay," I commanded. Something chuckled and the weight returned to my bed. The icy hand returned to my forehead once again and I tugged on it, causing the weight to shift so it was now lying next to me. It placed another arm around my waist, making my steaming body cooler.

"Goodnight Isabella," a voice whispered.

**Author's Note: Sorry if that last part was confusing, but bella couldnt be too aware of what was going on, she was really confused and achy and sickish and half asleep thats why its all jumbled and crap. I hate when you type the chapter up on word and it seems so long and then you put it on here and its like wow that was short! That was one of my longest chapters1 ahh ill have to work on that. thanks for reading and i expect that when i get back on monday i will have lots and lots and lots and lots of reviews i really wanna break 80!**


	6. Chapter 6: Horses and Gardens

**Author's Note: Ok, so i just realized that my chapters arent named! omg that makes me so mad i spent a lot of time working on the names, and it bugs me when i dont remember what chapter i was on when im reading other ppls stories ahhh that makes me soooooooo angry, i think im gonna repost the whole story to fix it because that seriously makes me angry! yes anyway, this chapter is a lot of bella, edward bonding cuz u all asked for it and they definitly needed some! haha anyway, so i just got done with the busiest weekend of my life. seriously i dont think i will ever haave a weekend tha busy again, i hope not at least. so number one it was my birthday and iw as all happy, then i ahd a reatreat thing for this group im in, but i wont tell u what for cuz im scared of crazy pervert guys, then during retreat i had to leave and to a competition 3 hours away. i came in second place OOOO everyone cheer for me cuz it was very prestigious and it was my first time there. so i was very very excited. then i had to go back to retreat and then stayed the rest of the time. then i came home but had to go to rehearsal and i hafent even celebreated my birthday yet! ahh anyway im glad the wekends over. so as a reward to myself for gettting 89 reviews for this story im going to post another chapter! ayayayay u guys are amazing seriously if i were you i would probly skip my story, but im not so keep reading pls! thanks again and here is chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: yumm, i love twizzlers, and i dont own twilight. (that was kinda retarted i kno but im working on it!)**

Chapter 6: Horses and Gardens

I lifted my drowsy eyelids, something that proved to be quite difficult. Grey light filtered into my bedroom, barely illuminating its contents. While my mind fought to wake, my body battled otherwise. I rolled over, trying to hang onto the last remains of sleep. My cheek crinkled as it landed on something. On my pillow, approximately ten centimeters from my face, was a small square of stationary. Gently picking up the mysterious paper, I squinted my eyes at the elegant script.

_Bella, meet me at the stables, when you're ready_

_Edward_

My heart skipped a beat, the events of the previous evening flooding back to me in waves. Edward had stayed with me last night. I had pulled him closer and asked, no, ordered him to stay with me. Did he hate me? Did he think I was a desperate fool? Maybe that's why Edward wanted to talk to me today, to tell me that he no longer wished to marry me. But Edward had also comforted me and taken care of me when I was weak. Maybe he didn't think I was totally in love with him. Which I wasn't, right? Then I noticed my blue evening gown folded on my bureau. I blushed terribly when I remembered, Edward had undressed me. A brilliant heat flowed over my cheeks, so intense that I wouldn't be surprised if my face had acquired a permanent pink hue. It was so wrong, so improper, but why was I getting a funny feeling in my stomach when I remembered that he'd also embraced me until I fell to the unconscious world.

Madeline entered, carrying a tray with mountains of food piled high. I hadn't realized that I was positively ravenous I was until I smelled the delicious scent of bacon, scones, and pancakes. I practically jumped out of bed to grab the food. I quickly dug into the pancakes, sprinkling them with cinnamon and sugar. Madeline stepped aside and assessed my lack of manners with disgust. I knew what she was thinking; I could see it in her beady little eyes.

_Edward Cullen is going to marry someone like that? I'm a much better match for him, we could have kids and we'd love each other, and I'd be queen. _

I was sure that was what everyone thought when they saw Edward, with me. For some reason, as I sipped my chamomile tea, I wanted to strangle her, tell her that Edward was mine, all mine, and only mine.

No, that wasn't right, Edward was not my property. Maybe I didn't hate him for taking me away from my kingdom anymore; in fact, I was beginning to like his quiet approach, his comforting silence, and his perceptive eyes. There was no denying that I -appreciated his beauty, his magical bronze hair, slight but muscular frame, and most definitely his golden eyes that held so much emotion, but that didn't mean I loved him. Love. I paused at the word. In due time, I was hoping that I would come to love him and maybe he could love me, but not now. We'd only just gotten to know each other. Although I felt as though I'd known him for years, he was still a mystery to me.

"Miss Bella, your bath is ready," I scooped the last scone into my mouth and carefully made my way to the powder room. I stripped off my dressing gown and submerged myself in soothing bubbles. I let the warm water rush over me as Madeline scrubbed my scalp with strawberry scented shampoo. My soak was so calming that I briefly forgot my nerves at meeting Edward. But as soon as I was tied into yet another too-fancy dress, courtesy of Sophia, I remembered who I was trying to impress. Why had he requested that I meet him at the stables? We couldn't be riding horses could we? Dread seeped into my bones as I recalled my last riding excursion. Somehow I'd managed to get lost in the woods, fall off my horse, and then lose it in the trees. It took my father's royal guard hours to find me. They never found the horse. That was an experience I would prefer not to relive.

I decided that it would be wise to skip any heeled shoes and went for my reliable lace-up boots. I walked carefully out of my massive bedchambers and entered the hall.

"Umph," my feet faltered beneath me as something hard as stone pummeled into me. I fell to the floor hard and I could feel my arm starting to bruise. I caught a flash of white skin and blonde hair whiz past me. Rosalie. She glared back at me causing me to gasp at her furious beauty.

"Rose!" Someone hissed. She whipped around and sauntered to her room, swinging her hips along the way. I rubbed my sore arm. Suddenly, cool hands pulled me gently to my feet. At first I thought it would be Edward, but when I turned around, it wasn't who I expected. Emmett was a bear. He was beautiful in his own way, but his honey-colored-eyes were nowhere near as expressive as his younger brother's. Where Edward's beauty was his forefront, Emmett's muscle was his most noticeable feature. He was very intimidating, and looked as if he would snap me like a twig.

"I'm so sorry Bella, truly, I am," Emmett gripped my shoulders making sure I was stable. His gaze shifted to my purple arm. "It's just going to take her a while to get used to you. How's your arm?"

"Its fine Emmett," we were both in denial the plum-colored bruise expanded from my elbow to my shoulder. I was lucky she hadn't broken my arm. "Emmett, why doesn't Rosalie like me? I don't think I've ever done anything to her."

Emmett hesitated, "Rose doesn't like the French."

"Why?"

"She's jealous of them," he said in a voice that informed me that the case was closed. I resolved not to tell Edward about this little incident, no use in alienating Rosalie further.

"Don't worry about my arm Emmett," I replied. It was almost worth Rosalie's rudeness to have Emmett on my side. I was beginning to worry that my only friends in the family were Alice and Edward. It surprised me that Emmett could be so kind when his wife was so cold. I smoothed my skirt and thanked Emmett before I descended the stairs.

I found Edward talking to the stable hand. She was flirting openly with him, smiling wide and twirling her hair. The jealous monster inside me wanted to jump out of my chest and break that little finger that kept swirling her brunette hair round and round. Edward noticed me watching them. His eyes speedily roved down my dress and back up. He smirked. I blushed. Why was it that he could embarrass me so? I'd never known a man in France to look at a woman that way. Edward was borderline improper, yet it didn't bother me.

"Bella, how can you expect to ride a horse in that dress?" It was only then that I tore my gaze from his face and noticed what he was wearing. Edward had on tight black riding pants and a white shirt that was carelessly unbuttoned enough to hint at his muscular chest. On top of the shirt in question, was a black fitted waistcoat.

"Um, it was the lightest dress I had," I confessed.

"Well, we'll figure something out," he chuckled, "Bella, are you aware that your father bought you a horse?"

"Pardon?" I questioned.

"Yes, he transported it over here after you arrived." Edward led me over to a stall. Inside was a small horse. It was old and rust colored. Its mane was a little scraggly, but he was well kept and without a doubt, the perfect horse for me. I immediately fell in love.

"She's exquisite!" I exclaimed. Edward opened the stall door. I stepped in slowly, careful not to frighten _my _new horse. She swished her long tail and turned a mammoth head in my direction, one large eye trained on me.

"Hazel," I said, "that's her name."

"It matches her eyes," said Edward laying a large hand on her muzzle. "Are you sure that you wouldn't rather ride a faster horse?" Edward prodded. He motioned to another stall across the way. Inside was a sleek black stallion. It shook its mane and ferociously and stomped its feet. The name next to the stall read Killer. My eyes widened and I shook my head back and forth. Edward chuckled when he noted my terrified expression.

"If you're sure," he led Hazel out of her stall and I followed close behind, keeping my distance form Killer.

"Sir Edward, your horse," the stable girl brought out a majestic chocolate brown horse. She had large almond-shaped eyes that were pitch black. The magnificent horse whinnied softly and came closer to Edward.

"Thank you Hannah, that will be all," he dismissed her. Hannah curtseyed deeply and smiled too big as she stepped back.

"Where are we riding today?" I asked genuinely curious.

"It's a surprise," Edward grinned mischievously. I caught my breath at his heat-stopping beauty.

"I hate surprises," I mumbled. We led our horses out of the mountainous barn and to a gravel road. Edward stopped.

"We'll have to ride from here," I moaned. Edward carefully lifted me onto Hazel, his hands cold as ice, but gentle as if he was afraid he would break me. I swung both legs to the left side of the horse. Edward's fingers remained at my waist. Confused, I looked down into his eyes.

"You can't ride sidesaddle where we're going, too many roots and tree limbs,"

Arguing that I wasn't as fragile as he assumed, I said, "I can ride like a lady quite well on this gravel road."

"We're not riding on the path," he said. I blanched as he glanced toward the woods. Taking advantage of my hesitation, his strong arms lifted me once again. He grabbed a laced boot and swung one leg to the left side of the horse. I sighed and smoothed my dress so that it billowed out around me. Seeing that I had no intention of hopping down from my horse and running away, Edward mounted his own horse in one solid movement. I had to catch my breath at such grace.

"You have no idea how difficult it is to ride a horse while wearing a corset," I grumbled.

"I pray that I will never find out, though I have tremendous respect for anyone who has to endure that pain." Edward smiled and led the way. He guided his horse off the trail and started toward the large stretch of trees that encompassed the area behind the palace.

I was expecting myself to start hyperventilating, but I found that when I was in Edward's presence, an unnatural calm spread through my body. Even as we passed through dark forest, tree limbs reaching out, trying to unseat me from Hazel, even when my horse started to canter when I was only ready for a trot, and even when mosquitoes swarmed my face, I felt tranquil because I was with Edward. He set the pace, slow and steady, though I knew he was itching to go faster. He was patient and kind, putting a hand on Hazel to slow her down when she sped up. We were silent through the entirety of the ride. Occasionally I'd ask what kind of flower a certain plant was. He'd never have to think, the answer was always right there, until we came to a lavender colored flower. He surprised me when he hesitated, bent down and plucked the beautiful flower out of the earth. Edward inhaled its aroma and walked over to me.

"This is freesia." He reached up, for I was still perched on my horse, and tucked the stem into my hair. As the flower passed my nose, an extraordinary scent wafted to me.

"It smells lovely!" I exclaimed.

Edward smiled and said, "That it does." He remounted his horse and we were on our way to an unknown destination.

Because we'd been under a canopy of trees, I hadn't realized how dark the sky had become. Thick droplets of rain weaved through the trees and splattered onto our upturned faces. A loud crash of thunder sounded, accompanied by a flash of lightning. All of a sudden, sheets of rain poured down.

Edward groaned, "I'll have to show you the surprise another day, we'll go to the greenhouse and wait for the storm to pass," He frowned when I shivered. My dress had short sleeves and the rain was like ice pelting my skin. Edward gracefully leapt down from his horse and shed his jacket in one swift movement. He reached up to drape it across my shoulders when his gaze turned to my black and blue arm.

"What happened to your arm?" his concerned voice was music to my ears.

"I, fell," I lied quickly. He didn't believe me.

"That looks painful," his long fingers traced my smarting skin.

"It's fine," I assured. He laid his jacket across my shoulders. I smiled graciously and slipped my arms into the oversized coat. It was then that I was hit with the most heavenly scent I had ever smelled. I couldn't even begin to describe it. Conspicuously, I moved my nose to my shoulder, trying to identify where that lovely smell had originated. Of course, it was Edward's jacket, which meant that the surreal aroma had come from Edward himself. I hugged the waistcoat closer around me and followed Edward down a different path.

Soon we were outside a monstrous greenhouse. It had a peaked roof, and many fogged windows. We tied up our horses and Edward chivalrously held open the door for me as I rushed in, trying to escape the rain. Unfortunately, there was a small pool of water just inside the door. My feet slipped out from under me, and I was tumbling toward the ground. Before my backside could thoroughly be acquainted with the dirt floor of the greenhouse, Edward caught me.

"What am I going to do with you?" He laughed as he set me right-side up again. I glared playfully. He smiled and turned his gaze inside. I followed suit and gasped when my eyes settled on a luscious, rainforest-like, indoor garden. Exotic plants lined the walls, blossoming flowers bloomed brilliant colors, and even some small trees popped out of the ground. Pink, purple and orange Hibiscus flowers blossomed brightly. White orchids and lilies were planted next to those, and roses of every color were scattered about. The ground was covered in a spongy green grass-like plant. It was magical. I turned to Edward, and he must have noticed the look of awe on my face.

"We import plants from all over the world, its Esme's hobby. She's the chief gardener."

"She did this all by herself?" I questioned, wondering how such a feat was possible.

"She's had many years to perfect her skills," Edward led me toward a bench under a rather large sycamore tree.

"Bella," I glanced at Edward's face, all traces of fun gone, instead it was replaced with a serious expression. "Tell me about your kingdom," his question surprised me. I hadn't expected him to take any interest in my dull life. "Do you miss your people?"

I hesitated, "My people? I hadn't really been out in society long, but the girls my age were always more worried about the next gala as opposed to politics. Of course I love my country and people, but I don't really miss them per se. I do want what's best for them, which was why I was so willing to come here in the first place. I only had a handful of friends, my closest friend was Jacob Black. His father and mine were childhood friends. Perhaps if I hadn't moved, I assume Jacob would have been a suitor." I finished with a sigh.

"Would you have married him?" He was suddenly intense.

"Most likely, he was the only one who courted me," I whispered, blushing as I revealed just how much of an outcast I was.

"Why?" He seemed very disturbed.

"That's just how it was," I answered inadequately. Edward sensed that I didn't wish to pursue the subject further, but he had one last question.

"Did you love him?" My eyes widened at his bluntness. His eyes smoldered into mine, dazzling me, and forcing me to speak the truth.

"I loved him as a friend, but nothing more," It must have been my imagination, because I thought that I saw Edward visibly relaxing after my revelation.

"I'm glad," So it wasn't my thoughts getting away from me, "I don't think I could live with myself if I had taken you away and you loved him." Of course, I should have known that it was out of guilt rather than jealousy that he'd asked.

"Tell me about your parents," he changed the subject.

"My parents," I mused, "My father is King of course. He's a sweet man, loves to fish, and he does the best he can. My father didn't want to send me away, but he did what he had to for his country. I love him very dearly and I miss him terribly. Tears were beginning to fill my eyes when I remembered his wrinkled, stressed face kissing me goodbye.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, and I sorry that I didn't tell you sooner."

"Tell me what?" I interrupted.

"That your father has been sending you letters. He's sent five already, and I'll give them to you as soon as we get back to the palace," Edward promised.

"Thank you," I said sincerely. Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"I wanted to show you the gardens, today that was my surprise,"

"There are more gardens?" How could they possibly have the need for more gardens when they had the greenhouse?

"Yes, we only use this for our more tropical plants, the ones that can't take the harsh weather. Unfortunately the storm came, but I promise I will take you there soon enough," he gave me his word.

I smiled quickly at Edward and said, "It's my turn now,"

"Turn for what?" Edward said confused.

"Turn to ask the questions." Edward groaned, no doubt worried for what I would ask. "Alright go ahead, but I can't promise that I will answer everything.

"Why doesn't your family have any guards?" This was something that had bothered me for quite a while. I'd grown up trying to escape escorts when I wanted to be alone, but this castle felt empty without their constant eyes. Whenever Edward and I had gone out there was never any sign of the bulky protectors.

"My family and I are excellent swordsmen," Edward touched the hilt of a golden sword in a sheath at his waist. It surprised me that I hadn't noticed it before. "We don't have any need for guards," Edward paused, "Of course, if you feel unsafe, we can hire a personal guard for you."

"No," I protested quickly, "you misunderstood, I'm not worried for myself. I just don't see how you can protect yourself _all_ the time. What if someone broke in at night while you were sleeping?" I was horrified, to think that someone as perfect as Edward could cease to exist.

Edward chuckled, "We have many kinds of – weapons, and no one has attempted to break in so far. Like I said, my family is well-known for our combat skills. I would never let anything harm you." I turned away hiding my face form his smoldering eyes. Edward's hand gripped my chin forcing me to look at him. "What are you thinking? Do I frighten you?" His eyes were suddenly pained.

"NO, you don't frighten me," I stared into his butterscotch eyes.

"Then what are you thinking?" I was momentarily dazzled. His eyes were picking the embarrassing truth from my head.

"I-I, I'm thinking that I'm starting…to like you," I whispered, my face heating up. Edward's face softened.

"I like you too," he confessed, his hand remaining on my chin, and he kissed my forehead softly.

Abruptly his mood shifted from caring and passionate, to playful and excited, "Come on, the rain's stopped," he grabbed my hand, tugging me back to the horses. Luckily Edward's hand was still in mine because I probably would have collapsed. His scent was intensified in the rain and I cold still feel his gentle lips on my forehead.


	7. Chapter 7: Letters and Books

**Author's Note: OK so this is the chapter where bella starts to get a lil curious and stumbles across some information. I made up the book creatures of the dark. just to let u kno. ok another technical question. im not recieving reviews from my email anymore. y is that? i can still see them on the site obviously but the email i have isnt getting any of them. and now im really confused! could someone whose technically savey ( i really like that word) please help me! ok now it is starting to work, is it just a malfunction or sumthing? anyway i wanna apologize in advance for the length of this chapter. i also wanna apologize cuz its my least favorite chapter of the story. so just bare with me cuz it is necissary. we'll get to the good stuff later. also i wanna warn u that tho i am updating, i still havent written anymore. my story is done at chapter 11 i mean there will be more like im thinking 20 chapters but im way to busy to write right now, my life is insane. ap testing and writting reports, letters of recomendation, grease, and show choir. so yea basically im dying. my life is crazy but i love it that way. anyway we are nearing the 11th chapter and im sry that after that it will take a while. there was something else i wanted to say but i forgot. hmm ooo yea i have gotten several reviews saying that ppl ar confused with the origins of bella and edward. bella is a princess from france, and Edward is a prince from england. what happend was when i first wrote the story they were switched. but then i realized that none of the names sounded french except bellas so i switched them, i tried to go through and edit it where there was a switch but i must have missed somethjing in chapters 5 and 6 i went back through and couldnt find it. so can someone pls review me and tell me where it is so i can repost it? thank you! ok and here is this chapter, ugh! im almost embarrassed to post it its like a filler chapter but here it is cuz u guys are so amazing and reviewed so much. see you get rewarded!**

**Disclaimer: im hopelessly devoted to twilight! (stephenie meyer owns it not me!)**

Chapter 7: Letters and Books

"Here are your father's letters. I would have given them to you yesterday, but with Newton's, and you passing out, well I thought it best that I waited." He pulled out a small stack of envelopes.

"Good Lord! Is he writing a novel?" I exclaimed. There must have been five letters.

"Well, you _have_ been here for a couple of days, and he didn't know about your trip to the unconscious world." Edward left me in the library to reply to my father alone. I sighed and began the long process of answering a father's worries. I tore open the first letter and began to read.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I'm so very sorry at this dreadful turn of events I expected you to marry in at least three years, not wed at seventeen. I miss you dearly and I can't wait until I can visit again. I should be there in a few days for your wedding._

This was before I fainted. He thought the wedding was still two days after I arrived. I went back to reading the lengthy letter.

_How is the royal family? I've heard great things about them, despite our country's constant warring. Maybe with you united in marriage to France, the people will follow. I can't tell you how grateful I am that you agreed to proceed with the match. _I didn't have much of a choice DAD! _Hopefully you and Prince Edward are getting acquainted. When your mother and I were married, we hadn't so much as talked before the I DO's. Being friends before the wedding is very helpful. Jacob misses you. Unfortunately he cannot attend the wedding. Billy wishes you the best of luck and I can't wait to see my darling daughter again._

_With love, _

_Your father_

_King Charles_

Sighing, I opened the next letter. It was sent the second day I had passed out, the old date of the wedding. This letter was a lot shorter, though it looked as if it was written in a hurry.

_Bella,_

_What is happening there? I received a notice that said the wedding had been postponed for a week. Are you all right? Are they calling off the wedding? Please write me as soon as you get this._

_King Charles_

The rest of the letters were along the lines of the previous one. Urging me to write and saying that he was very worried. I pulled out a piece of stationary. It had the British royal emblem on it. I dipped a feathered pen in a small jar of ink and began to write.

_Dear father,_

_I am fine. The Cullens are taking wonderful care of me. The reason for my delay in replying to your correspondence is due to the fact that I fainted. The day I arrived here, Madeline tied my dress too tight, and it cut off my circulation. I couldn't breathe, and I ended up passing out. I slept for four days and only just woke up yesterday. I love you very much and I apologize for worrying you. I am perfectly fine now, and the wedding will still take place. The notice you received was not sent in error. The new date is set for day after my birthday, September 14th. I look foreword to seeing you there,_

_With Love,_

_Bella_

I sealed the letter in an envelope and placed it on the table. Sifting through the letters again, making sure I had read them all, I realized that I'd missed one. In handwriting that wasn't my father's royal scrawl, my name was written. I ripped it open carefully and read the letter it contained.

_Bella,_

_I haven't heard from you in days, I'm getting worried. I never really got a chance to explain why the Cullen's are different from us, and feel that you have a right to know. I'm breaking many tribal rules right now, but you're my best friend and I wouldn't dare keep it from you any longer. I'm going to start at the beginning. When I was a child, my father told me some old Quileute legends, reasons why we lived in France. The story goes that we first settled in England, London to be exact, but when the Cullen family came to rule, we fled. The Cullen's are cold ones Bella, vampires. They drink blood. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. They have super strength, and speed. They can't be hurt, and they cannot die. I assure you this is no joke. When I was a young boy, I didn't believe them, but recent events which I cannot share with you, have caused me to see the truth. They are monsters Bella and you can't trust them. There is some hope though. King Carlisle and his family have been known to refuse human blood. They live on animal blood solely, or so they claim. I know this is terrible news to spring on you a few days before your marriage, but I felt that you should know. I haven't heard from you in a few days, and I'm beginning to think that they may have done something to you. Please write me back. I need to know that you're safe._

_Sincerely, Jacob_

_P.S please destroy this letter, if they find it, it could mean another war._

I stared at the letter stunned. Was this a joke? Was Jacob jealous that I didn't marry him? Surely the Cullens couldn't be mythological creatures. I folded the letter and slid it back into the envelope. Then i thought twice. Jacob was truly scared of the Cullens, and I would obey his wishes. I cast the envelope into the fire and scrawled a quick note. I wrote that I was fine, and explained about my fainting episode. I didn't mention anything about his letter. It was a cruel trick to play on me, and I would not encourage it. I sighed and threw the rest of the letters onto a coffee table.

I scanned the immense library, searching for my favorite books. The Cullen's had every paperback imaginable. I could see myself spending hour after hour, reading every novel in this space. I reached up to touch the spine of a particularly worn book. It was a tattered brown color with faded elegant script. I had to squint to read the title. It was called _The Creatures of the Dark _I brought the aged book to a sofa and carefully opened it. The cover was in danger of falling off and the pages were dusty. The book looked to be a hundred years old. I turned to a random page.

_Werewolves_

_Certain Indian tribes are descended from the wolves. They turn to them in fits of anger, and cannot control themselves when they are young. A werewolf is much larger than a common wolf and maintains its human form's eye color. While the wolves are known as protectors, they can be quite dangerous. Any loss of temper can result in the death of a human standing by. The Quielute tribe is the largest known tribe of wolves in the world. They live in Paris, and are natural enemies of the cold ones. _

I quickly closed the book. This ancient book was cursed. Why was it in the palace library? Did the Cullens honestly believe these ridiculous legends, and what was going on with Jacob and his prejudice against the Cullens? I carefully placed the mysterious book back on the shelf, gathered my letters, and exited the library.

**Author's Note: Sorry this was a short one, but it had to be done. anyways yep there it is. hope u enjoy it and THANKS FOR ALL THE REIVIEWS ! ahhhhhh we broke 100! im soooo happy u have no idea. it means so much to me that you guys actually like my story!**


	8. Chapter 8: Plans and Rings

**Author's Note: ok here is chapter 8 its still kinda a filler chaptr but its so cute and fluffy that i like it. the next chapters are very eventful so deal with this until they come! thanks for all the reviews you guys are amazing! love yall**

**P.S i think this is a record for my shortest authors note!**

**Disclaimer: You're the one that i want, yes you oh oh honey (twilight) and yet i still dont own it!**

Chapter 8: Plans and Rings

I shot up in bed, my sheets soaked with sweat. I had heard noises like someone whispering, whispering my name, calling to me. Then I remembered my dream. Nightmare was a more appropriate term. I was deep in the forest, when something white caught my attention. I ran closer and stopped in my tracks. It was Edward. He had blood dripping down his chin, and was calling out to me, luring me into the deeper into the woods behind his house. I went to him even though I knew what awaited me. I ran as fast as I could to his side.

Could Edward actually be a vampire, a cold one? I was marrying him anyway, that much I knew for sure. Even if I had a choice, I knew I couldn't resist him. In my dreams, when he'd appeared as a bloodthirsty vampire, I went to him in a second. If need be, I would have willingly given him my life. I loved him, and somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that if Edward was really a vampire, I could be in great danger, but I refused to believe that he could be capable of murder, though the image of his dark eyes that first day still haunted me.

I could find a deep sleep no more. I filled my bath myself, and soaked in the tub, but the usual bathing ritual wouldn't soothe me. The mansion was beginning to give me an eerie feeling. It was so big, and held so many secrets. I stepped out, and wrapped myself in a flowing robe. It was still dark outside; the rest of the household wouldn't be awake yet. I sat in front of my mirror and ran a brush through my wet hair

"Bella!" I turned around, Alice had entered my room without me noticing, "We should discuss wedding plans since you're up."

"Alice, whatever are you doing up so early?"

"I always wake before sunrise," she replied simply, "but Bella, your wedding is in four days, and we still haven't sent out invitations, you haven't picked colors or tasted cakes…"

She would have kept going, but I interrupted her. "Alice, just do whatever you want, I don't care about the details, I just want to be able to pick the location, rings, and bridesmaids."

"If you're sure Bella, do you have any ideas?"

"I'm not sure about locations, maybe the gardens? I haven't seen them yet, but if their half as beautiful as the greenhouse, then that will be perfect. As for bridesmaids, I would like you to be my matron of honor, Rose can be a bridesmaid, I don't want her to hate me more, and i really dont know anyone else. I wouldn't feel comfortable asking anyone else. We haven't picked rings yet," I said.

"Edward is taking you ring shopping in a few hours. So I thought I would help you get ready." Alice rummaged through my rapidly growing wardrobe, searching for a suitable dress.

"Thank you Alice." She put me into a sky blue sundress. It had sleeves that went just past my elbows and flared at the ends. There were ruffles and lace at the base of the gown. It was simple, but elegant, and hinted at the cost. On top of it, I wore a black petticoat. Alice plaited my hair with nimble fingers, and placed a hat on my head.

"It's raining," she informed me.

We walked downstairs and Alice set me at the table. I found it odd that the Cullen's never ate with me. I'd eaten all my meals at the twelve person table, but I was always the only one. _Another secret this castle held,_ I thought. I would ask Edward about the book, whispers, and the table. I couldn't live in this palace without knowing I finished my pancakes and Alice watched, as was her custom.

An hour later, I was seated next to Edward at the front of a small carriage. Edward flicked his wrist and the horses took off. We left the mansion in dust, literally. His driving was like nothing I had experienced before. He urged the horses to go faster and faster until I thought their legs would give out. Edward never used the whip though, something I greatly respected. I couldn't count the number of times a driver had whipped our horses until they bled. Edward was kind. Though he did exert their strength, I think they were horses that were bred for speed. He sat calmly in his seat, whistling a tune.

I however, was clutching the seat, my fingers turning white. This was not how I was used to traveling. When his eyes turned from the road to my face, that was the last straw.

"Edward! For goodness sake, if you insist on driving this fast, at least keep your eyes on the road!" I shouted over the sound of hoofs beating on the road.

"Don't be ridiculous, we won't crash. I'm a wonderful driver." I was relived when his gaze finally returned to the horses.

"I suppose that's another thing your family is known for," I mumbled. He just smiled and continued driving at the speed of light.

It seemed only seconds later that we arrived in town. Our first stop was the jeweler's. I followed Edward into the store and was blinded by millions of shiny gemstones set in rings, sparkling.

"May I help you?" A stout man asked. **(A/N: hes for u maddie!!)  
**"Perhaps you can," replied Edward. "We're looking for wedding rings." The man glanced from Edward to me, and back again. Shock registered on his unshaven face.

"Right this way," he led us to the center of the shop and pointed out countless cliché rings. I tuned out; looking for a ring that would work for me. Most were large diamonds set in gold bands. A few had different gemstones, and some had pearls, but none were for me. Then I saw it. It was absolutely perfect. The band was sterling silver, with a medium-sized diamond set on top. On either side of the white stone were two square cut topaz stones, they mirrored Edward's eyes. It was stunning.

Edward noticed my gaze, and I realized I was leaning into the counter trying to get a better look at it. I straightened up quickly and glanced at Edward pleadingly.

"Excuse me sir," Edward interrupted the man's rant about a six caret diamond ring, "could we look at that one?" He motioned to the topaz ring. The man gently pulled the ring from its display and handed it to me. I slid it on my left ring finger. It fit perfectly. The colors contrasted beautifully with my white skin and I felt tears prickling my eyes. I looked back at Edward.

"Bella, is that the one?" He questioned. I nodded.

"We'll take it sir."

After packaging up my ring and a simple white gold ring that Edward picked out we were on our way.

I couldn't remember most of the shops we went to that day. I vaguely recall Edward buying me something at each one though. The last store we went to sold paintings and other decorating knick-knacks. Edward informed me that we were picking up a portrait that Esme had requested. While Edward went to the counter to pay for a beautiful landscape of a waterfall, I browsed the shop.

In a small corner, were worn antiques. They were priced high, but were all very beautiful. A small jeweled mirror rested on a shelf next to beautiful hairbrush. The handle was carved with intricate designs, and the jewels matched the mirror, but it wasn't this set that caught my eye. In the corner, was a mahogany music box. There was a small keyhole in the center; the key rested on top of the lid. I reached towards it and grasped the silver key. Placing it in the lock, I turned it carefully and heard it click. I lifted the wooden lid and was hit with a beautiful song, one I recognized from my youth. My mother used to sing it as a lullaby to me when I was restless. She didn't have the most beautiful voice, but the song fit her range perfectly.

I didn't notice Edward's presence until he spoke. "Vallentine, It's such a lovely song." I agreed. (**A/N: I dont own this song either, i probably spelled it wrong but its a french song that im singing in voice lessons and i just thought it would fit.)** When the song came to its final chord, Edward closed it swiftly and turned the key in the lock. He brought it to the counter and handed the saleswoman a wad of money.

"Edward what may I ask do you think you are doing?" I demanded.

"You like it don't you?" He questioned confused.

"Of course, but it's much too expensive," I frowned.

"Bella, we're getting married, of course I'm going to buy my fiancé gifts," he reasoned.

"Edward, you're being ridiculous. Please, don't spend any money on me," I pleaded.

"Fine," he said curtly, though making no move to remove the bills from the counter. "I'll purchase it for myself, and maybe you can listen to it on occasion." He grinned slyly. He was such a cheater.

"Whatever," I sighed.


	9. Chapter 9: Cards and Kisses

**Author's Note: so this is the big chapter its very eventful, this one and the next one. they are my favorites! hehehe so you had better all like them! jk jk jk, anyways tell me what you think of this chapter, i was a little worried about doing something in edward's point of veiw but i tried doing it in bella's and it just didnt work so i changed it. anyway here it is!**

**Disclaimer: i dont ownt twilight! runs and crys in a corner**

Chapter 9: Cards and Kisses

(Edward's Point of View)

We arrived home as the sun was just beginning to set behind a shield of clouds. I was hoping that Bella would start to think of the palace as her home. I wanted it to be her place, somewhere where she felt comfortable to be herself. I helped her down from the carriage, she must have been freezing, but she insisted that she sit up front with me. Alice met us on the porch, ushering us inside.

"Carlisle and Esme are back from Turkey, and we're all going to play a round of cards in the sitting room," she only said this out loud for the benefit of Bella.

"Why were the King and Queen in Turkey?" Bella still didn't feel comfortable calling them by their first names. She was so proper, I wanted her to relax, to speak her mind and be herself without the laws of society.

"Something about expanding borders, I'm not sure," Alice answered as we entered the house. Bella quickly took the seat by the fireplace, unbuttoning her coat and scooting closer to the flames. I wanted to reach out, to hold her in my arms so I could feel her heat. She smelled so wonderful, her freesia scent intensified by the rain, and now by the fire, baking it until it was unbearable. Against my better judgment, I sat next to her.

"We're playing couples," I said, "you don't mind do you?"

"No, I don't mind," she answered shyly. She was sitting so close, her face turned away, waiting for the others. Alice entered first, tugging a resistant Jasper.

_Edward, do we really have to do this? _Jasper thought. I nodded my head slightly; we needed family bonding time, time for Bella to get to know them. Alice was bouncing up and down, _Bella's going to love this Edward, _she thought. After them, followed Emmett. He was alone.

"Rose," he hissed, "Come on, just play one game." He pleaded, looking apologetically at me. Rosalie finally appeared after a much persistent Emmett tugged her by the arm. _I hate her Edward, this is so stupid, bringing a human into the family, _she thought. I glared at her. They chose seats on my right, and Rosalie, looking very much like a five-year-old, crossed her arms over her chest and plunked herself down. Alice was on Bella's left, shuffling playing cards a little too fast for a human. Lastly, Carlisle and Esme appeared choosing seats across from us.

"What are we playing?" Bella asked me.

"We always play euchre. You and I will be pared with Esme and Carlisle, and Alice and Jasper are with Rosalie and Emmett." **(A/N: LOVE EUCHRE, im a euchre champ seriously its the best game ever!)**

"I don't know how to play," she confessed, looking so vulnerable.

"Don't worry about it, that's why we're playing teams. You can learn as we go," I said. Alice dealt each team five cards. I stealthily picked them up, hiding them from the other team's prying eyes while trying to show them to Bella. We had a king of spades, jack of spades, ace of spades, jack of clubs and nine of hearts. Spades was trump. **(A/N: this is like a loner hand! i wish i got these all the time! but no, i always end up getting all nines and tens, we usually dont play farmers)**

"You are my good luck charm," I whispered, we a had a loner hand, but I wanted to play it out as a team first. Carlisle and Esme laid first. They put down an ace of clubs. Then it was Rosalie and Emmett's turn, Rosalie threw down a ten of clubs and scowled.

I chuckled, "Is that all you have Rose? You'll need to do better than that to win." I put down our king of spades, I read everyone's mind, no one had anything higher than us. Bella looked confused.

"We just won that hand," I explained.

"But what about Alice and Jasper," Bella asked.

"They can't beat that right now," I knew something she didn't.

"He's right Bella, we're doomed," sighed Jasper. He laid down a nine of diamonds.

I grinned and scooped up our pile. The next four games went by in this fashion, Rosalie sulking when Bella and I massacred every pair, Jasper and Emmett claiming that I wasn't playing fair, and Carlisle and Esme trying to control them.

"Edward's cheating," accused Emmett, whining like a child.

"Yea, Edward. You don't see Alice and I winning every game," said Jasper, I gave him a warning look, but Bella didn't seem to understand.

"We're not cheating," Bella stood up for me, Good Lord how I loved that girl.

"Not that you would know about," spat Rosalie. I would need to talk to her later, she was out of line.

"Relax children," Esme said, trying to bring the noise level down.

"Edward's just trying to show off for Bella," giggled Alice. Bella blushed deeply. I glowered at her. Bella didn't need to know how obsessed I was with her.

"This game is stupid," said Rosalie standing up and pulling Emmett with her, "we're leaving."

They stomped out of the room, Emmett turning back to me, to glare. He didn't like to lose. It was a common trait among the Cullen men.

Soon after, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme, exited the room, "We'll leave you two alone," Bella's face heated up even more. We were still sitting on the fireplace, about a half a foot apart. Bella turned to me, her eyes deep pools of milk chocolate. She was breathing heavily, air rushing in and out of her full, red lips. The smell of her breath was intoxicating, and I found myself wanting to just close the small space between us. Then something happened that I did not count on. Bella closed the space first.

She leaned in, her face coming closer rapidly. Then a whole different feeling took over, one I knew all too well. Bloodlust. I could feel the pounding of red blood cells rushing through her body. I could see them in her bluish veins, shielded so feebly by a thin layer of transparent skin. Her heart was pounding rapidly, pumping more blood. I was in danger of losing it and all the while, her breath was getting closer and closer, inhabiting my nostrils. It would be so easy to lean in and sink my teeth into that delicious flesh. To suck and suck the sweet life giving liquid from her veins. _NO,_ I would not kill her, I loved her. She was too innocent to die this early, to be condemned to a life of darkness. I pulled away, forcing the monster inside me to cry out in pain. It wanted the blood; it wanted to take her life.

I ran down the hall as fast as I could, smashing through doors, anything to get away from her mouth-watering aroma. Alice's strong hand caught my arm as I pushed through the hallway. _you didn't do anything Edward, _she thought sympathetically. I broke her grip easily and continued fleeing. I crashed out of the house and into the cool refreshing night air. Bella's smell wasn't as concentrated here and I could begin to reason, but I couldn't risk being so close. I ran vampire speed to the barn, and mounted my horse. Bella was still on the fireplace, and I couldn't bear to look at the hurt on her face.


	10. Chapter 10: Words and Walks

**Author's Note: hey guys thanks for all the reviews you are truly amazing! here is the chapter, i hope you havent been going crazy with concern for bella, she is alright and here is the chapter to prove it! ooooooo so i saw the new cover for eclipse! AHHHH IM GOING INSANE! review me with your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: Hmm cant think of anything funny so i dont own twilight or new moon.**

Chapter 10: Words and Walks

(Back to Bella's Point of View)

I couldn't control myself. It was like my emotions were taking control of my body. Before I knew what was happening, my head was inclining towards Edwards, my eyes closing. We were all alone in the sitting room, no chaperones, and the first chance I got I was trying to kiss him. My heart was racing, and I was blushing furiously, but I had no control over my lips. I couldn't sense Edward advancing, I opened my eyes a fraction of an inch. I was met with the most frightening scene my imagination could conjure up. Edward's eyes were coal slits, his nostrils flared, and his jaw clenched. Abruptly I opened my eyes the rest of the way and halted any movement. He glared daggers at me, and was out of the room in a flash. I heard the door slam, and the distant neighing of a horse. My mouth hung open in surprise, and I burst into tears, throwing my fists over my eyes. What was wrong with me? I was acting like a fool; Edward Cullen did not love me, and most certainly didn't wish to kiss me. No woman of society would ever dream of being that close to a man before marriage. But his eyes, he was so angry; it was like the first day all over again.

Tears continued to flow down my cheeks when someone entered the room. I tried to hide my eyes, but was unsuccessful, they were sure to be red and puffy by now.

"Where's Edward?" A smug voice asked.

"He left," I answered Rosalie, my voice shaking. She chuckled, a knowing look in her fierce eye.

"What could you find humorous at time like this?" I was appalled, but then again, Rosalie had never shown concern for anything that had to do with me, although, I always thought that she cared about her brother.

"I knew, you two could never last," she said, matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, salt drops still streaming down my face.

"You didn't possibly think that Edward could love you did you?" She asked, taking as seat on an armchair.

"Not anymore," I whispered, as a sob escaped my throat.

"He was forced into this marriage just like you. Edward's a gentleman though, so he would never have told you himself." I was still confused, what didn't Edward tell me?

Rosalie noticed my puzzlement, she sighed, "We felt sorry for your country Bella, our armies are consistently slaughtering yours, and we thought, to save you from further embarrassment that we would offer peace," She sneered, the beautiful model giving the look of the devil, "Edward was the odd man out, so naturally, he was stuck with you." Rosalie began picking at her nails; she was already bored with this conversation, and she was speaking the truth; I was a burden on their family. No one wanted me there, least of all Edward. I'd make his life easier if I just left.

"Don't delude yourself to think that a man as great as Edward could want to spend his life with you. It was a requirement, nothing more," and with that, she crushed my dreams forever. Rosalie sauntered out of the room, and a new round of tears flooded out.

I needed to leave, to get out of this place, and away from its inhabitants. Pulling a handkerchief out of my reticule, I followed Edward's path of destruction. The door was swinging open, rain pooled on the rug just inside the door. I wrapped my shawl around my shoulders tight, trying to fight the cold that seeped in. I didn't know where I was going; I just needed to be anywhere but there, anywhere but there when Rosalie came back, anywhere but there when Alice would try to console me, anywhere but there when Edward returned.

I set off down the road, trying to dam up the river that was flowing out my eyes. What would I do? I couldn't go home, I had promised to marry Edward, to do it for my people. I would have to go through with the wedding. It was the only choice. Maybe after we got married, I could move back home and never see them again. That would work. I would suggest it if Edward ever came home. I was a pathetic excuse for a princess. Why had God made me of all people royalty? Surely someone else could have done a better job with what they were given. I was crying freely now, tears running down my chin and neck blended with the rain that had begun to fall.

The wind started to pick up. A strong breeze was pulling my hair out of place, blowing it this way and that. My skirts were getting muddy, and I was shivering with the cold. Of all the nights to run away, I had to choose this one. A stray breeze whipped through the air and plucked my shawl from around my shoulders. It flew three feet in the air, dancing in the wind. The sheer white fabric looked like a ghost taunting me, telling me to come get it. It was my life flying away from my outstretched hands. I ran towards it trying desperately to grasp it before it could stray farther. The shawl dropped on the road a few yards away from me. It looked lifeless now, dead. I bent down and scooped it up, glad that I could keep some things under control.

Then I heard it. Neighing. At first I thought it was Edward on his horse, coming to get me like in a fairy tale. Then as I straightened up, I saw the upcoming danger. Horses, only a couple feet away, were rearing on their hind legs. I braced myself ready for the kick when it came. Sure enough, a hoof with a metal shoe collided with my chest, knocking me back. I crashed to the ground, waiting for the carriage that was attached to trample me too, but it never came. Instead, I felt a slight pressure on my stomach. I looked up, expecting to see carriage wheels, but instead was met with the breathtaking sight of Edward. He had pinned me to the ground, his body lying on top of mine. I looked around trying to see the dreadful carriage, but it was nowhere to be found. That's when I noticed Edward's arms. They were reaching above his head, supporting the weight of a 2 ton carriage and its horses. In a split second, he had thrown the vehicle past us down the road. The horses continued as if nothing had happened.

"Bella, Bella, breathe," Edward screamed, gingerly grasping my cheeks. I exhaled, not realizing that I had been holding my breath. I felt a sharp pain in my lungs when I tried to take a second breath. I gasped at the agony.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, concerned, he was trying to find the source of my pain.

"My chest," I wheezed. I pulled my collar down. A purple horseshoe-shaped bruise was forming quickly.

"Good Lord Bella, we need to get you inside," he said.

"I'm sorry." A tear slid from my eye. I was being a burden.

Edward looked confused, "About what?"

"Everything. I'm sorry that you are stuck with me, and that I almost got us killed."

"Bella," He said quietly. "I wish I knew what it was you're thinking. I'm not 'stuck' with you. Why would you assume that?"

"Rosalie-"

"What did Rosalie say?" Edward growled.

"Never mind, it's not important. Edward, you lifted that carriage." I said astonished as I realized the magnitude of his accomplishment.

"Excuse me? Bella, you're delusional, we need to get you warmed up." He shrugged off his jacket that was miraculously free of mud, though we were laying buried in it, and draped it over my shivering body.

"No Edward, I saw you. You really did lift the carriage and the horses."

"Bella, that's not possible," His eyes bore into mine. I had expected to meet his hazel gaze, but instead it was obsidian.

"Your eyes," I whispered.

Edward pulled back and scrutinized my face, "Bella are you ok? You're not making any sense." He placed a cold hand upon my wet forehead.

I pushed his hand away for fear that it would distract me from my mission, "Your eyes Edward. Their black today, like the day I first came here." I shuddered at the memory of his dark expression then and tonight. "Why are you angry?"

"Bella you're shivering and you're being irrational. We need to get you back inside."

"The first day I came here," I persisted, "your eyes were black, and you looked like you could kill something. Now your eyes are black again and you were furious when I," I paused, "got so close earlier. Why? Why are they black when you're mad?"

Edward face froze. He looked down and studied my eyes. "I'm not mad, or angry,-"

A rumbling sound filled my ears. Edward grabbed my waist and rolled over again. A second carriage thundered past. Edward looked down at me. It suddenly dawned on me what position we were in. I blushed furiously. This was not proper for a young lady, lying in the mud with a _man_ on top of her!

Edward carefully placed his finger against my red cheek. His touch made me shiver again, his skin was so cold.

"Edward, umm," I looked down at our bodies pressed together.  
He smoothly lifted himself from me and helped me to my feet.

"I think we need to get out of the road and back inside before you take ill. We wouldn't want to postpone the wedding a second time. Your father would probably storm the castle and demand to know what we're doing to you."

He was trying to change the subject, but I wouldn't give up so easy. Tomorrow, yes tomorrow I would ask him about his eyes and the carriage, but for now I was in pain, and I wanted my bed. I was stumbling all over the place, my legs wouldn't cooperate with my abdomen, and my back was in pain from the fall, not to mention my chest was throbbing like a drum. Without saying a word, Edward pulled me into his arms and carried me the rest of the way. I wasn't about to argue.


	11. Chapter 11: Legends and Croquet

**Author's Note: hey guys i kno i havent updated in a while but it took me a long time to write this chapter and i didnt want to post it without having another one ready for you all so chapter 12 is almost finished and you guys are going to be very surprised in the next few chapters! im really really really really busy rite now cuz im trying to get into accelerated classes for next year plus i have the play so im not sure when my next post will be but just keep reviewing! i will try to reply to everyone. i kno i havent in the past but im gonna try. anyways heres the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or new moon but i do own this very very tasty (minus the e fergie! gosh some ppl should learn how to spell if they are gonna make a song!) oreo shake!**

Chapter 11: Legends and Croquet

The throbbing of my chest was the first thing I noticed when I awoke. A sharp white-hot pain shot through me as I tried to inhale. All my muscles were so stiff and bruised that it was a wonder I could breathe at all.

Oh, if Edward hadn't been there to stop the carriage, it made me sick to even think about what could have happened. But that brought up another point. The frightening image floated to my mind. There was no denying it. He had lifted that carriage off of me; and that most certainly was not possible. Edward had some explaining to do.

Gingerly I sat up, taking slow, shallow breaths. The room was quiet and warm. A yellow light filtered in, spilling across the room and over my bed. It felt empty; the lack of sound and the stillness of the house didn't seem natural, and did nothing for my nerves. Something was missing, and I had a pretty good idea of what it was.

I climbed out of bed and gasped as another pain shot through me. I walked to my wardrobe and carefully pulled on my old simple dress. I was going to find Edward. Something was going on in this palace, and I intended to find out what it was. I glanced at the small piled of letters from my father and Jacob on my nightstand. I didn't want to believe what Jacob had said, but I knew what I saw and if Edward wouldn't answer my questions, he left me with no other choice.

I tiptoed to his door, proud that I remembered where it was. No, that was a lie, the image of that great oak door would be forever burned in my memory. I could find his room in my sleep. I pressed my ear to the door, trying to hear any hint of movement. I held my breath, straining my ears. There was no sound.

Glancing around, to make sure no one was near, I pushed open the door. The beauty of the room held me where I stood as my eyes drank in the sight. A second grand piano stood proudly in the middle of the room. On its right, contrasting magnificently with the black of the piano was a golden harp. The wall was lined with shelves full of flutes, violins, guitars, any musical instrument you could name.

There was no bed, only a large settee under the window that was flooding the room with sunlight. Gold drapes framed the light and caused a glittering shimmer across the instruments. They twinkled in the tranquil place.

I took a step into the room, hypnotized by its splendor, but as my foot touched the carpet, a deafening creak disturbed the silence. I froze, holding my breath. I was sure if I was allowed in here. It wouldn't do to have anyone find me sneaking around Edward's empty room. After listening a moment, I let out the air from my sore lungs. Edward wasn't here, and there was no reason for me to linger. Carefully, I lifted my foot off the creaky spot in the floor and left the room, closing the door behind me and shutting out the stream of glittering golden light.

I looked down the hall. Where could he be? For the next hour, I proceeded to comb the sitting room, dinning room, stables, and finally the piano room. I couldn't find him anywhere.

I was counting on Edward's presence so I could bombard him with the questions that had haunted me through the night. What was I to do now? I couldn't very well go back to sleep, for fear that I would have nightmares of savage horses trampling me. When I found myself with nothing to do back in Paris, I would always read. The library. That's where I would go.

I had my breakfast brought to the study, and settled in front of the fire. Again, I skimmed the shelves, searching for a familiar spine. I started at the first case, and pulled a grey-covered book that I assumed was Jane Eyre, from its resting place. In my haste, I accidentally knocked the book next to it down also. It hit the floor with a thud, and dust rose from its pages. I bent to retrieve it, touching the cover, and pulled back with a shudder when I read the title. The Creatures of the Dark glowed with an unearthly light from the fire. I couldn't very well put the book back now, I was far too curious. I lifted it with the tips of my fingers, careful not to touch it more than was necessary, and snuggled by the fire. I wrapped a quilt around my shoulders, trying to sustain a light mood while I filled my mind with the dark writing from the frightening novel.

I flipped through the pages, catching phrases here and there of things that would make my blood curdle. I stopped when I came to a bookmark stuck in-between two pages. The heading read _The Cold Ones_. I took a deep breath and began to read: **(A/N: this is from twilight page 125, Jacobs speech!)**

_The cold ones are a legend, claiming to date back to the Flood. Quileute Indian tribes made treaties with them to stay off of their land. The wolves, or Quileutes live in France, the Paris area, and the blood drinkers, or Cold Ones live in England. Quileute's promised that they would not expose them to the mortals, but in return the cold ones were banished from their lands. _

_Things to look for:_

_Very pale skin_

_Blood red eyes_

_Hunting humans_

_Bloodlust_

_Extreme strength and speed_

_Superhuman hearing, eyesight, and smell_

_Beauty beyond belief_

After everything that had happened, Princess Rosalie colliding with me and immediately bruising my arm, Edward' glare the first day, Sir Mike's bloody hand and Alice's rush to get Prince Jasper away from the party, and most importantly, Edward's impossible feat of lifting a carriage off of me, my mind began to reason that the royal family could actually be among the dead. There were many things that didn't match the entry. For instance, the crimson eyes, the drinking blood thing, and I hadn't seen them run fast, but then I remembered the night of Newton's. Edward had taken me home. Though we hadn't ridden in a carriage, we were home in a matter of seconds. I had attributed the speed to my lack of consciousness at the time, but there was a possibility that I hadn't fallen asleep until I hit the mattress. I recalled how Edward's cool touch had always sent shivers up my spine, but I couldn't blame the supernatural for his affect on me.

If the Cullen's were vampires they would have killed me by now. I shivered at the thought. The Cullens were just beautiful royalty, and it was rude to think that they could be so barbaric. Then I remembered Jacob's warning, the day before I left. "Be cautious around the royal family Bella, they aren't like us." He had a dark look on his face that made me think that he was withholding information. Then he had sent that accusatory letter. Jacob truly believed that the Cullens were dangerous and he certainly thought they were vampires. Even if Edward was a vampire, a cold one, he had done no harm to me, quite the contrary, he had saved me, and I would stand by him. He was my fiancé and although he was angry at me for the time being, I had high hopes that he could forgive me. After all, I still had so many questions to ask.

I closed the book. It was too depressing a topic for this day. There were so many things that must be done, I had no friends in London and Edward was upset with me. If I continued to dwell on the fact that Edward could be a Cold one, then I was sure that I would be useless the rest of the day.

I placed the page-marker in its previous spot and closed the book. I folded the blanket and exited the library, glad to be rid of the stuffy, gloomy room. Alice intercepted me in the hall.

"Bella, come on, the boys want to play a round of croquet!" She exclaimed.

"Edward's here?" I questioned. She had said the boys, and that definitely concerned my fiancé.

"No, I apologize Bella, but he is away. Emmett and Jasper want to play, and I told them that we would join.

"What about Princess Rosalie?" I asked. I didn't want to have anymore contact with her than was necessary.

"Rosalie is out shopping, she needs a more expensive dress for the wedding," said Alice.

"Alright, I will play, but I'll have to warn you that I'm not the most coordinated princess." Alice squealed with delight.

"Let's get your coat, and we'll go outside."

"Is it raining?" You never could tell with London.

"No, but the sun will remain behind clouds for the rest of the day," Alice informed me. She slipped a blue coat over my arms and accompanied me down the stairs.

(Emmett's Point of View)

It was the most boring croquet match I had ever played. My strength was limited to a light tap of the mallet, and I couldn't grip it as tightly as I would have preferred in case I broke it in two. The usually competitive game was aggravating and tedious. Without Edward's precise technique, there wasn't a challenge. I was winning by ten points, with Jasper on my heels. Alice was in third place and Bella in last. Her presence made it marginally better. She provided the comic relief. Her swings always missed, striking the ground and passing the target. She hit herself more than she hit the ball.

When her turn came she groaned, "Alice, why are we playing this again? Can't I just watch?"

"NO," we all replied in unison.

Alice had _persuaded _Jasper to play and Jasper threatened me. He said that if I didn't play, he would tell Rosalie that I was the one who broke her mirror. She would never forgive me. I definitely considered that below the belt. When both Jasper and I begged to be excluded from this child's game, Alice's only response was, "Edward isn't here and Bella needs to bond with us. She's upset, and she is the bride-to-be." Alice always cheated, although, I couldn't see the reason to play if Bella wasn't enjoying herself.

She picked up the mallet begrudgingly and stood in front of the ball. Her form was all wrong. She stood with her feet pointed out like first position in ballet. Her knees were locked, and her hands were both clutching the stick way too far up. Sure enough, she took a swing. Losing her grip, the mallet went flying in the air. It spun around twice before it landed a foot away. We burst out laughing. Bella joined in and soon we were all rolling on the grass tears in our eyes, stomachs aching and throats burning from the hysteria.

"Maybe…we better…quit!" Jasper gasped, holding his sides. I nodded, attempting to stand up.

"Shall we sit by the water?" I questioned. They all agreed, gasping for air.

I led the way to the gardens.

(Alice's Point of View)

I walked behind Bella to make sure she didn't trip at all. It would be her first time in the gardens, and I wasn't too sure that it was a good idea. This was supposed to be Edward's surprise. He wanted to see the expression on her face when she entered the heavenly place. He was sure too be angry when he found out, but he wasn't here right now, and we were covering for him. So I figured that we were even.

_The trees parted. Through the gap, I could see our gardens, but it wasn't quite right. I was in the future. In front of me, I saw myself, wearing a lavender colored dress. It reached the ground, and sparkled with jewels. The sun wasn't out, and I was walking a path littered with roses, following behind a woman in a flowing white dress. Her dark hair was up in a twist, glittering diamonds placed intricately throughout. A shimmering veil covered her face. She was breathing heavily, her heart pounding._

_She turned to future me, "Alice," she looked to me for comfort. Her hands were shaking on a bouquet of freesia flowers. I clasped Bella's hands in mine._

"_You love him don't you?" I heard myself ask._

"_Of course, but what will happen to you?" She asked concernedly._

"_What are you talking about Bella?"_

"_The people after us won't stop after the wedding. They'll just be more determined, I can't let them hurt you and your family because of me."  
"Bella, I can't tell you enough. We can take care of ourselves; it's yourself that you should be worried about." I reassured her, "Now you walk down that aisle and marry my brother." I gave her a gentle shove in the right direction. She passed through the trees, entering into a paradise of flowers. _

Bella's face lit up when she gazed around the gardens. I was back in present time. Jasper and Emmett were already at the lake, splashing each other with water, and Bella and I were back in our normal dresses. The gardens really were heavenly. Rows upon rows of different kinds of roses, tulips, daffodils, daisies and mums lined the garden. Hedges more than ten feet tall towered above, and ancient trees stretched towards the skies. From the look on her face, I could tell that Bella was in love.

"Is this the place?" I asked. She knew what I was talking about without even asking.

"Yes this is where I want my wedding,"

I smiled slyly, I knew it.

**Author's Note: sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, i edited the wrong one and i just got too lazy so i apologize but its soo beautiful outside that i just cant sit in here any longer! thanks for all the wonderful reviews seriously they make my day!**


	12. Chapter 12: Sun and Strangers

**Author's Note: ok so I think I have fixed all the mistakes. Well not all but the ones where I said that bella was from England and Edward was from france. It's the opposite! My summary is correct and the previous chapters I made some mistakes because that's what it was originally but I missed a bunch and now I understand what everyone was saying in reviews. Sry bout that! Hehehe but I think I have fixed most of them if any of you see another error PLS let me kno, preferably with the chapter and approximate paragraph or event so im not on a wild goose chase!**

Chapter 12: Sun and Strangers

The rest of the day was spent in the gardens. Jasper and Emmett swam lengths in the water and Alice and I discussed the wedding.

"We can have the alter over there," she indicated to a path that was lined on both sides with apple trees. This would be the aisle. I could picture myself walking through the shaded area to the end of the archway where Edward would be waiting for me. That is if he ever showed up. My mood began to spiral down again. Jasper, Emmett, and Alice had done a marvelous job of distracting me, but it was short-lived. I couldn't help but worry that I'd driven him out of his own home. I desperately wanted—no, _needed_—Edward to come back. It was becoming painful to be so separated. I couldn't live without knowing if he forgave me, if he wanted me, if he loved me. I had already come to terms with his "super-strength" but I wasn't sure if I believed that he was a vampire. Regardless, I wasn't so dense that I didn't notice something was happening in the House of Cullen.

Alice continued on her merry way, oblivious to my inner turmoil.

"The gardens will be lovely for the wedding. We can put tables in the rose beds and rows of chairs by the trees. I don't care if Edward doesn't like our decisions," I think Alice was under the misapprehension that I actually cared about the decorations. "He can deal with it because he is not here!" She almost seemed gleeful.

"So he's not coming home then." I stated quietly.

"Of course he is! He wouldn't miss his own wedding for the world." Alice reassured. I had begun to think that he would leave me at the alter.

"Where is he, Alice?" I questioned, hoping to get some insight.

"Edward is hunting with Carlisle in Luxemburg," she answered truthfully. I was taken aback, positive that she would have lied to me, but I could see in her eyes that she was being honest. I was so used to the secrecy that enveloped this palace that I hadn't expected her answer.

"Alice," I was eager, pushing my luck, thinking that if she would just answer one more question I could have all my answers, "What aren't you telling me?" I held my breath, expecting the worst, and praying for the best.

"You're so close Bella, just a couple more days and you'll have it, but I can't tell you anything. Edward made me promise. But I'll make a promise of my own. If you don't find out soon, I _will_ tell you myself."

The next morning when Madeline came in to dress me, she brought a letter.

"It's from Lady Jessica," She said. I grabbed the letter and slipped my finger under the envelope opening. The letter inside read as follows:

_Your Royal Highness,_

_I have called to ask if you would accept my offer of tea this afternoon. I would love to hear about your hometown and to get acquainted more. We had such a short time at Newton's and I thought that maybe the_ _Honorable Angela Webberwould like to come. It would be simply lovely if you joined us at my house._

_Your humble subject,_

_Honorable Jessica Stanley_

Wonderful. Another reason to hate today. It was two days before my wedding and Edward still hadn't shown up. Now I was expected to go to this girl's house and gossip about eligible bachelors and dresses and other women of society. I could probably get Lady Stanleytalking about Lord Michael for a while, then bow out gracefully, besides, what else did I have to do today.

"Madeline, please send a message to Lady Jessica Stanley to inform her that I am accepting her invitation. I should be there around noon," I released her from her duties and finished dressing myself. I gathered my reticule and sun hat and descended the stairs. My foot caught on the banister, causing me to trip and fall. No one was there to catch me today. I hit my chin on the bottom stair, earning myself a very painful bruise. It was not my day.

I picked myself up and headed outside. I pulled open the grand doors and thrust myself into the sunlight. A small carriage waited for me under a canopy of green trees.

"Thank you, but I won't be needing your services today," I nodded my head in reception of his bow and continued on my way. I couldn't bring myself to get into such a stuffy, crammed area just to go a couple of miles on such a beautiful day. Besides, I had nothing better to do. Maybe it would take most of the day and I wouldn't have to worry about coming home to a house without Edward. No, I would not think of him today.

I walked down the road, enjoying the feeling of sun on my face. I had missed the warm weather. In France we had slightly warmer temperatures, but Father would take me vacationing in Biarritz, a beautiful little city with a gorgeous beach. I had to be very careful with my fair skin because I burned easily. I would bring a little parasol and sit in the sand just watching the waves crash onto the shore. That was my definition of a vacation; just relaxing. My father, on the other hand, loved to sightsee. He insisted on visiting most of the families in every city we went to.

"Bells," he'd say, "How do you expect me to rule a country if I don't know the people?" I would laugh and eventually agree to go with him. I respected my father greatly, as a King and as a person. I was suddenly anxious for the wedding. I wanted to see my father again, to share memories and to make up for the way we had parted.

I continued down the road, nearing town. The path was becoming more crowded as mothers and servants made their way to the market to pick up meat, bread and vegetables for meals. Little girls and boys played in the fields, catching balls and playing tag.

I entered a small bakery. It wouldn't do to arrive at the Stanley's without some sort of gift. I stepped up to the counter and greeted the baker.

"Good morning, Your Highness," he said.

"Good morning. Can I have a loaf of sourdough bread please?" The old baker opened a large oven and used a glove to get a loaf of fresh bread. He set it on the counter.

"It should be cool enough in about ten minutes." He stated.

"I'm going to step outside for a minute then," I said.

I gathered my reticule and exited the delicious-smelling bakery. A bell rang as the door closed and I took a seat on a bench just outside. It really was a lovely day.

I enjoyed the warmth on my bare arms, just drinking in the invigorating sunlight. On a day like this I couldn't believe that something was abnormal about the Cullens. I closed my eyes and just imagined myself at the beach back with my father. But this time it was different. Edward was with me. We were sitting on a blanket in the sand, just talking. I smiled at the thought. In my daydream he didn't have red or black eyes, just his natural, beautiful topaz ones.

"You go in first," someone whispered. I opened my eyes, annoyed that someone had disturbed my thoughts. I glanced to the right, just outside the jeweler's store. Three figures, dressed all in black from head to toe were huddled under the overhang. The only thing I could see was a lock of red hair blowing out of one of the figures hoods. Before I could get a better look, they were gone. Blinking my eyes, I looked down the street the other way. No one was there. I looked back to the jeweler's store and saw the three figures disappear down the street, literally.

"Where's the jade necklace? It was here a second ago!" A frantic voice yelled from the jewelry store.

"Your Royal Highness?" the baker stepped outside, my bread wrapped securely in his hand.

"Thank you," I opened my reticule and counted out some gold pieces.

"No milady, it's on the house," he said hurriedly.

"I insist, take if for your family, if you won't accept it for the bread."

"Thank you, Your Highness," he said as I placed the money in his hand. I took my bread and carried on to the Stanley's, completely forgetting about the mysterious trio dressed in black.

**(insert page break here!)**

Surprisingly my time at the Stanley's wasn't as bad as expected. I was able to get Jessica talking about Michael for most of the time with minimal discussion of my up and coming wedding. I went home that night and got a wonderful night sleep, with prayers that my fiancé would be home soon.

**Author's note: so i updated for you guys! arent u happy? show your appreciation by reviewing! ooo and what about this twist wiht the 3 figures? im sure u can guess who they are and will they come up again? well you'll just have to wait and see! oo and when is edward coming home? i promise i wont torture u much longer! love yall! you make my day seriously!**


	13. Excuses and More Excuses

**Authors note**

Ok im sooo sry ppl, I kno this isnt a chapter but ive been so busy lately you have no idea! Whoever thinks being in a show is easy, must be crazy! Plus ive been sick and I had piano and all that jazz and I kno these are lame excuses but I also didn't really like what I had written so far so im still working on it. IM NOT GIVING UP MY STORY and I lvo eyou all for waitng for me its gonna be a lil while longer im not so sure how long but its probly not gonna be this week. Im working on the next chapter write now but the problem is it has more romance in it and ive yet to experience that so… don't be too disappointed cuz im drawing from other ppls experiences!


	14. Chapter 13: Reunions and Gifts

**Author's Note: Wow it has been a long time! im so sorry it took me so long but i had writters block and a show and again im making excuses but the chapter is up now! yayaya ooo and im starting another story! its very exciting but unfortunately its not about our beloved edward and bella, there are new characters! and it will be under a new penname becuase it is a joint story with the genius writter Ladybuguboo. so read my story it is called Invisible apparition and it is very promising! the new penname is Racheluvme Ladybuguboo but that is only for the new story my current one will stay. and u should also read ladybuguboo's story waxing moon its very creative! but dont worry i have not given up on royal sun its my baby and i love it! so i promise you all it will get finished! and this is most certainly not the end there are still at least 5 chapters to go. i apologize this one is sorta short, but teh next one is even shorter. so yea im sorry but its the way it worked out. whew long authors note. I think thas all i needed to say OOO wait for all of you who were wondering, my show was AWESOME! IM IN LOVE WITH GREASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! its the most fun i've ever had doing a show and i wont soon forget it. no big mistakes or messups everything was pretty much perfect, along with the cast! the only problem is im going through grease withdrawl! i miss it soooo much, so im trying to spend my time writting along with finals and all that jazz and new shows and stuff but yea, anways on with the story i applaud all of you who read the whole author's note!**

**Disclaimer: Again i dont own bella or edward or anyone else, its all stephenie's! **

I woke up the next morning to the sound of whispers.

"Shh, you'll wake the little wench," a woman hissed. Was I dreaming? I was still staring at the back of my eyelids, curled up in a ball on my bed. My fingers clutched at the covers as a cold breeze whipped through my room. More sounds; the rustling of skirts. My eyes suddenly popped open. As quick as lightening, a hand clamped over my mouth. I mumbled behind the hand trying to find my voice. The icy hand clamped tighter squeezing my jaw bones together and grinding my teeth. Above me stood three beautiful strangers. They were covered completely except for their faces. Each had blood-red eyes and each was holding long jewel encrusted swords above their heads, ready to plunge them into my body. I screamed bloody murder and bit down hard on the hand. It was like I had bitten down on stone. My teeth throbbed in my gums with the pain, but the hand loosened its grip a small amount, in shock. Bang, the door flew off its hinges and the intruders glanced toward the commotion. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Edward enter my bedroom. His eyes were black and his face was twisted in the most horrifying snarl, but he was so beautiful in his fury as he slammed the closest assassin into a wall. Edward growled, a predator stalking his prey, he pummeled the intruder. Soon after Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Carlisle converged on the killers. Edward let Jasper take over fighting the woman with bright fire hair. He picked me up off the bed. His eyes were burning black, pouring into my own. Without warning he handed me off to Esme, telling her something to fast for my ears to decipher. Esme gripped me tightly in her arms and turned to leave. Edward remained behind. I reached out and called his name, pleading with him not to leave me.

"Bella I will be with you soon," he promised lightly kissing my trembling hand, "Don't worry about me." I nodded and he went back to help his brothers and sisters. Esme ran down the stairs, her skirts flying behind her. We were outside in a matter of seconds.

"Bella honey, are you alright?"

"Of course I am, but those assassins back there, could be killing your family!" I cried not being able to bear the thought of any lives coming to an end over me, especially the lives of people who had become my family.

"Don't worry about them, they can take care of themselves, I promise. But could you ride on my back, it's easier to run that way," She requested.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"Edward told me to take you to our summer palace. Its a couple miles away but no one will suspect us because we never use it." I climbed onto Esme's back, confused but very trusting of my future mother-in-law.

"Hold on tight Bells," she warned.

I took one last look back at the castle. Crashes of thunder were barely masking the clashes of the deafening battle ensuing. Suddenly Esme took off, sprinting through the woods. I threw my arms around her neck and closed my eyes. This was not something I wanted to witness. I stared at the back of my eyelids and listened to the leaves crunching under Esme's feet. The wind whizzed past my ears and whipped my hair around. I kept my eyes squeezed tightly shut. Minutes went by and I clung tighter to Esme, terrified of falling off at this high a speed.

"Bella hon, we're here,"

I opened my eyes, astonished that we had already reached our destination when it was miles away. Before me stood a white castle. It was smaller than the first palace, but just as breathtaking. Tall turrets reached above the trees and immaculate glass windows littered the walls.

"Come on Bella, we'd better go inside," I slid off Esme's back and straightened my skirts, picking leaves out of my hair. As we neared the massive double doors, they suddenly burst open.

"Esme dear," a beautiful woman embraced her, "and this must be the darling princess Bella I've heard so much about."

"Pleased to meet you, miss…"

"Tanya dear, just call me Tanya,"

"Miss Tanya," I curtseyed low.

"Let's make our way inside, Bella must be freezing."

Our little group walked up the steps, through the doors and into the great hall.

"Bella, why don't you go upstairs and rest, you must be exhausted," suggested Esme. As soon as she said this, my eyelids drooped and my limbs became heavy. I dragged myself up the stairs, straining to hear what the other women were discussing. Obviously they hadn't wanted me to hear.

"She'll know everything by 8:00 tonight, Edward will make sure of that" Esme whispered.

"Will she still go through with it?" Tanya asked worriedly.

"I certainly hope so, answered Esme. I soon reached the top of the stairs, found the first bedroom on the left and sank into the mattress.

I awoke hours later, in the presence of a god.

"Oh Bella, I was so worried," Edward exclaimed as he tightened his arms around me. "They were so close to…" his face twisted in pain as a sob wracked his body, "To killing you." He choked out. "If I hadn't gotten there when I did-" he trailed of, pressing his lips to my forehead, then letting them glide down my cheek. He pulled me closer, running his hands up and down my arms giving me chills, "But you're here now and in one piece." He reassured himself.

"Of course I am Edward," I touched his chin, forcing him to look at me. "Edward, you saved my life, and could have died yourself! I am forever indebted to you." I knew he felt guilty that I had gotten so close to being stabbed. Edward put a finger to my lips.

"Bella, I love you." His admission was so sudden and unexpected that my eyes went wide. "And that is why I want to marry you and why I cannot bear to see even a hair on your head hurt." His eyes smoldered into mine. I was in danger of falling under his spell, but I had to make one thing sure.

"Do you really mean that?" I whispered quietly, Rosalie's harsh remarks still ringing in my head.

"With all of my heart," he replied. I gave in then, to my feelings, my insecurities, my heart, and his touch. Edward drew me closer, his cool hands gently caressing my cheek. And then he kissed me. How many days I had wanted those lips to be mine, and now they finally were. I had never kissed a man before, let alone a vampire. A small voice in the back of my head warned me that it could be dangerous, being so close to his teeth. But I brushed that voice aside because I felt completely and utterly safe right where I was, and that happened to be kissing the man that I loved. I threw caution to the wind and continued. His lips were cold on mine, gentle and incredibly soft compared to the rest of his skin. My head was spinning from inhaling his heavenly aroma.

"Bella," He whispered my name, his breath cool on my skin, "There's so much I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. I assume you know about me by now. Alice said she saw you reading in the library."

"I only know what I read in Creatures of the Dark, and that you lifted a carriage and two horses off of me and your fighting skills are quite impressive. I don't know anything at all." I admitted, disappointed that I wasn't smart enough to figure the whole thing out by myself, but at the same time relived that I would finally know what was happening in the House of Cullen.

"You will. I'm prepared to tell you everything. But before we get into all of that, Happy Birthday," then he pulled something out of his pocket, and pressed it into my hands. I opened my palm and saw an elegant necklace with a topaz stone that would match my wedding ring. Edward helped me put it on, his fingers lingering at the back of my neck then gliding to my collarbone, his lips following behind.

"T-thank y-you," I stuttered, my heart racing at the close proximity. I felt his lips smile against my shoulder, "You're more than welcome." He whispered.


	15. Chapter 14: Truth and Songs

**Author's Note: ok so i apologize in advance for how short this is but if you want to read more, read my other story! im updating soon becuase im promoting my other story! pls read it! its sooooo good seriously i think you would be surprised, the first chaper is up and this is the summary..._Diana is moving into her own apartment and it's everything she's dreamed of close to campus, great roommate, & hot neighbors. But apartment 13 isn't all it's cracked up to be. Ever since she signed the lease, a redeyed man has been stalking her._ unfortunatly this isnt about edward and bella but i think ull like the new characters too! so PLEASE READ IT! we only have one reviewer and that story deserves more, at least i think so but that might just be becuase i wrote it, along with ladybuguboo. anyways it truly is a great story so read it! its called invisible apparition by Racheluvme Ladybuguboo! so read read read and review and also read this one! heheh cuz its gonna get good soon! tomarow is the wedding!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 14: Truths and Songs

Edward's lips slowly lifted from my neck. Opening my eyes, I looked up at him. He seemed to be studying me, deciding something.

"Bella…" He looked away. "Bella, I…" I saw him take a beep breath then turned to me once again. "Bella I'll tell you, I need to. No I _have _to tell you." His cold hands wrapped around mine, holding them firmly. " What you found, it was all true. My family are what they call 'The Cold Ones." What you would probably know better as 'Vampires.'" I looked up, startled by the news, even though I had expected it.

"But you're a good vampire," I said confidently. He was perfect, so kind gentle, loving and caring, so unlike the mythological vampires of nightmares.

"Am I a good vampire? That depends," he said, leaning closer, letting his breath tickle my face, "are you a good princess or a bad princess?" Edward said, a sly grin spreading across his face.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" I mock slapped him, using the full name that I had just learned only moments ago. But my outrage dissolved to giggles of embarrassment, my face blushing furiously. He brought his hand to my tomato-red face, but it just caused me to blush harder. "Is this very hard for you? Being so close to me and my blood?" I whispered quietly, hoping to change the subject but also genuinely curious.

All traces of humor left his face, leaving only seriousness. Edward answered, "Yes," worried that he was in pain, I tried to disentangle myself from our knot of arms, but he wouldn't let go, instead pulling me closer, his strong arms keeping me from freedom. "But I don't care; I want you close to me forever. And I'm learning to manage the bloodlust around you. But Bella there is something else I haven't told you." Curious, I looked into his golden eyes as if I could pull the words straight from his head. "While we don't drink human blood, your blood holds a very strong attraction for me. I'm not sure why but just the smell of your blood, every blush, every time the wind blows your hair, it drives me insane. I would never dream of hurting you. That's something you need to know. And I will understand if you want to call off the wedding." He said looking away from me.

"Edward," I squeezed his cool hand, "I would be honored to be your wife." We lapsed into silence, my head rested on his shoulder, his fingers caressing my hair.

"Edward?" I asked, breaking the quiet.

"Yes my dear?" My heart sped up at the casual use of a pet name. I smiled in spite of myself.

"Will you turn me into one of you?" I questioned, not really caring if he said yes.

His hands froze in my hair, I felt him stiffen. "No Bella, we will not turn you," His mood shift frightened me.

"Oh," I whispered. The truth had come out. He didn't want to be with me forever. This marriage was a lie. It truly was just arranged by our parents. He never really loved me. I tried to get out of his arms. I didn't need him to see me crying, for tears were inevitable.

"Bella, listen please," He held me by the shoulders again, not letting me escape. My nose started to run and my eyes were filling with water.

"No, it's all right," I said, "I understand completely."

"No you don't Bella," he took my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him. "I want nothing more than to be with you until the end of time, but I am not willing to take your life. I could never do that to you because I love you so much. But it isn't just up to me either. The reason we arranged this marriage was to unite France and England yes, but also to unite the mortals and the immortals. If you were turned that would defeat the whole purpose. Although there are some who are horrified at the prospect of having a human princess who could become queen," He stated, looking away from me.

"You mean those assassins were trying to kill me because I'm human?" I was appalled.

"Unfortunately, yes. Bella I'm so sorry I got you in to all of this. It's all my fault, and now you're still in danger because they got away from us." Edward half yelled. He was so angry with himself. I placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him down.

"They got away? Was anyone hurt?" I asked, panicking.

"No, No, of course not Bella, I told you not to worry about us. We're fine. You just need to take care of yourself," He kissed my forehead, "and right now, you should sleep. Tomorrow we're getting married and I don't want you to fall asleep during the vows," I giggled, imagining myself falling flat on my face at the alter. "Although, sleep might not make a difference, you could fall with 12 hours of it. Regardless, you should at least try."

"Oh I couldn't possibly sleep now, I'm far too awake," I said, not really wanting to close my eyes in case when I opened them Edward was gone.

"Shall I sing you to sleep?" He asked, pulling me onto the bed next to him.

"You can try," I replied, and then to my horror, a yawn escaped my lips.

"Well, it might not be as hard as I thought." He chuckled, helping me under the blankets. He started singing the most beautiful lullaby, a minor song, bringing tears to my eyes. "Goodnight my love," he whispered.

"Goodnight," I replied, succumbing to the dream world.

**Author's Note: ok so yes it was short but again im sorry. READ MY OTHER STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!! pretty please! with sugar on top: ) it's lonely. ooo and on stephenies website it has a song by billy joel called lullabye on it and it is the most amazing song ever! it really matches what it hink edwards lullaby should be like so check that out its really cute. oo and dont forget to review! danke!**


	16. The polls are open!

**Author's Note: OK so I know you are all gonna be made at me cuz this isnt a chapter, but I have a dilemma. I'm writing chapter 15 right now, but I need you guys to vote. Should bella be turned or not? So please vote rite now so I can decide because the thing is I want to stay as true to twilight as I can so that it will be like a companion fic, but I also want to give you guys a choice, so let me kno!**


	17. Chapter 15: Weddings and Woods

**Author's Note: I know its been a long time since I updated, but i got a nice long chapter for you all! after the vote, im sure many of you can guess what will happen in this chapter, but if not, then just read and u'll understand. thank you for allllllllll your wonderful reviews! I couldnt believe how many of them there were after the last chapter. apparently a lot of you want a say in what will happen to Bella. Well, here it is, and dont forget to read Invisible Apparition either! Oh, Ps there are a lot of point of veiw changes, i apologize but its crucial to the story and makes it better!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or new moon or eclipse which is coming out soooooooon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 15: Weddings and Woods

"Will you stop fidgeting?"

I glared up at Alice. How was I supposed to sit still on my wedding day? She had woken me up at six a.m. literally pulling me out of Edward's arms, and immediately dragged me over to the vanity. It was now 9a.m. and she was still working on my hair. My hair had been washed, dried, curled, and then every curl meticulously pined into place. Alice was now applying a wax to my hair, practically gluing it into place.

"they use in a place called Japan. Supposedly it's keeps your hair from moving."

Alice had to melt it down, dip a comb in it, and then run it through my hair. I have no idea how she could do that with all the curls, but she did.

"Alice, where's Edward?" I finally asked after she put the comb down.

"He's out with Emmett, getting ready."

I looked down at my hands. I had so many questions. Did she know that I knew? Was she alright with it?

"Bella, stop doing that, you're going to get permanent wrinkles between your eyebrows."

"I'm sorry Alice."

"Well, as much as I hate to say this, you do look pretty good… for a human."

I couldn't help but smile at Rosalie. This was the first time I had ever heard her say something like that. Maybe this was the kind of thing that would start to bring us closer together, or as close as we could ever be.

"Oh, don't get all sentimental about it," She said moving towards the door, "I just know I'm going to have to see your face the rest of your life, so I'm going to have to be nice." It didn't escape me that she had said "Your life," rather than our life because of course I would die eventually and all of them, including Edward would remain.

"Rose?"

Rosalie halted in the doorway looking back annoyed. "What?"

"Would you like to be a bridesmaid?"

"Are you kidding?" She said flipping her hair. "If I stood up there, no one would see you. They would stare at me the whole time."

I tried to imagine it, and I had to agree.

"Oh," Rosalie said turning around, "Alice will be coming soon to get you when it's time for you to come out." And then she was gone. Just a flutter of fabric and the swish of the door closing and I was alone to hyperventilate by myself again. I stood there holding my stomach staring at the mirror, trying not to pass out. Could I really do this? Edward would be standing at the alter with Emmett, looking down the aisle, waiting for me to walk down it. Glancing around I wandered what was going on out side my room. Were people there? Was my father there? Was Jacob?

I turned around when I heard a knock on the door. It must have been Alice coming to get me. Taking a deep breath I moved towards the door. "I can do this, I can do this. I am going to marry Edward; I'm in love with him. It doesn't matter that he's a vampire, or that he could kill me at any moment and I wouldn't even realize it."

Alice stepped inside, noticing my unease. She closed the door behind her. "How are you feeling? Are you ready?"

"It's just…. I was talking to Edward last night, and well…"

Taking a step foreword, Alice looked into my eyes. "Bella, if you want to back out of this because of what we are, then we won't stop you, but don't you dare break my brother's heart without telling him in person. For centuries he's been alone, we've had to watch him in his loneliness and now that he's found you, he's a completely different person. Bella I understand if you don't love him and can't go through with this, but I ask you to please tell him yourself. Don't leave him standing at the alter," She said, still staring into my eyes that were unfortunately filling with tears.

"Alice, you don't understand, of course-" she cut me off.

"I'm going to go out there now and take my place, but you need to make some decisions." Then she left, leaving me alone again. I knew what my decision was, I loved him and that was all that mattered. I wouldn't dream of leaving him. I was just about to go out the door after her, when there was another knock on the door. Grabbing the door handle, I reassured myself one last time then pulled. It wasn't Alice.

A tall man wearing a tuxedo closed the door quickly behind him.

"Hello Bella," he said in a rough voice that made me cringe. I got a feeling in my stomach that told me this was not someone I wanted to be alone with. He started closing the small distance between us and grabbed my wrist in a grip that hurt. I tried to pull away, but his fingers were relentless. "My name's James, and I'll be the last person you see before you die." He said pleasantly as though we were sitting down for tea.

"Please, sir, let go of me. They're waiting for me out there and I really need to walk down that aisle," Alice's words were still on my mind, I couldn't bear to hurt Edward. But this man was keeping me from him.

"You won't be walking down that aisle today Bella. Although it is a shame since you look so beautiful." He leered down at me, his blood-red eyes looking me up and down. The terrifying vampire dragged me to a small table where he dropped a small square of paper.

While he was occupied with reading over the note, I was filling my lungs with air, preparing to scream for my life. He noticed the change in my breathing and appeared at my side immediately, his hand clamped across my mouth.

"Oh, you don't want to do that Bella, because you see, if you scream and someone like, oh say maybe Edward, comes looking for you, I will be forced to kill him. And I know you wouldn't want me to kill your beloved fiancé." I closed my mouth, let out my breath. He moved his hand and dragged me out a back way of the room.

For once I cursed whatever reason it was that Edward couldn't read my thoughts.

"Please Edward, come outside the church, FIND ME!" I concentrated so hard on his face, trying to get the urgent message to him.

"Bella," I made a face at the evil man's threatening voice, he interrupted me. His voice was like all of the Cullen's, it was velvety and smooth, but it had a hard edge too it. It was uncivilized and made my name sound like nails on a chalkboard. "Climb on my back," He said.

"No," I yelled, disgusted at the thought of straddling someone, no something, so vile.

"Keep your mouth shut or I will shut it permanently for you, and climb on my back this second." He growled low. We were outside now under a large oak tree.

"No," I said quietly, shaking with fear. His hand came out of nowhere. It collided with my cheek painfully. I flew back and smashed against the tree, my spine stinging with pain and my head knocked painfully against the trunk. I slid down the side of the tree and then saw no more.

(Edward's Point of view)

I stood at the alter, trying to stay calm. It was my wedding day, and I was about to marry the love of my life. Granted, I was putting her in the arms of death by going through with it but I just didn't have enough self-discipline to call it off. I loved her too much. I wanted her all to myself. Bella, my beautiful Bella. She would be coming any minute.

"Edward, how are you doing?" It was Esme, she was sitting in the front row next to Carlisle. I gave her a reassuring smile. She was so happy that this was all working out. The bridal music began to play. I listened hard to see if I could hear Bella in the bridal room. There was nothing. This began to worry me. Why couldn't I hear the thump thump of her beating heart? Why couldn't I smell her intoxicating smell? I looked toward Alice. She had to have seen something. All she did was glance my way. Staring herself at the closed door at the back of the church. Then the door opened. I exhaled in relief until I saw that it was only King Charles. He was supposed to walk Bella down the aisle as tradition dictated, but the bride-to-be was nowhere insight. I looked at the King, searching for answers. He beckoned me foreword. I stepped off the platform and walked as quickly as I could without looking suspicious to all the curious people in the church.

"She's gone," Charles informed me, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you mean she's gone?" I asked incredulously. Surely she had just gone to relieve herself or to touch up her hair.

"She isn't there Edward. I'm sorry but I guess the wedding is off. If you could get your father so that we could talk about the peace treaty, that would be greatly appreciated." Charles motioned to Carlisle making his way down the aisle. Evidently, the King of France didn't realize how much I was in love with his daughter.

"Your Highness, there has to be some mistake, Bella can't be gone. We talked about this. She agreed, and she said she loved me. Bella's not the type of person to lie about something like that." I said desperately.

"Son, I assure you she is gone, I checked the room myself."

I walked away, unable to listen to another word. Pushing through the doors of the church, I crashed into the bride's room. It smelled of freesia, Bella's smell. But there was something else. The scent of pine and leaves lingered in the room. Someone else had been in here. Quickly, I tore through the room, picking up a hairbrush, flowers, and pieces of stationary, searching for anything that would tell me more. The door creaked open. I snapped my head around, hoping to see Bella. I was disappointed.

"Edward, she's not here. I hate to say it but I think she ran-"

"NO," I cut her off, "She did not run. Don't you smell that?" I questioned.

"What?" Alice asked.

"The scent of woods. That's not Bella's smell. Someone else was in here." I grabbed Alice's arm, dragging her farther in the room so she could smell it,

"I do smell that, but it doesn't mean anything," She said. All of a sudden, her eyes went blank, her fingers tightened on my hand, and her legs went weak. I brought her to a chair, and waited for the vision to pass.

"Bella," she whispered. Her eyes opened again, rolling around the room.

"Alice, where is she? What happened?" I forced her to look at me. She pointed a white finger at the table in the middle of the room. I followed her gaze. On top of it lay a small piece of paper. Picking it up, I quickly glanced at the small script.

'Mortals and Immortals will never unite! If you know what's good for you, you will never try to bring them together again.' I gasped and dropped the paper as if it had burned me.

"Where is she Alice?"

"In the forest."

(Bella's Point of View)

I slowly opened my eyes. I was surrounded by green. Some part of me recognized that I was in a forest, but it was very difficult because the trees were flying past at such a high speed, I had a hard time registering that fact. It was when I happened to glance down that I noticed the cause of the speed. I was on the evil man's back. Somehow he had bound my hands and legs around him so that I wouldn't fall off.

"Where are you taking me?" I yelled, moving my bound hands up and down, hitting him in the chest, which was as hard as marble.

"Don't make me knock you out again," he threatened as I continued to pound on his chest. "Bella, don't breathe so hard," He commanded, his voice growing quieter.

"I'm not, if you would just let me off then we wouldn't have any more problems," I yelled. Then all of a sudden, he stopped, making me dizzy. "What?"

'The smell," he gasped. Then to my surprise, he tore through the ropes that bound me to him. I slid off and landed with a thud. "Freesia," he stumbled to a tree, "Overwhelming, can't think," I stood still for a moment, shocked at my good luck. But then it dawned on me that I was free!

I know I shouldn't have run, but really what were my other options. Sure I didn't know my way out of the woods, I was sure to find a stray root and trip, and there was a blood-thirsty vampire behind me. But it seemed like a better idea than waiting for said vampire to regain his composure and take me somewhere else. So yes, I ran. Kicking off my high heels, I sprinted barefoot through the forest, dodging trees and rocks. This worked for a while until I looked back to see how far he was behind me. The man was sitting calmly on the forest floor, a smug smile on his face. His red eyes seared through the space. I caught my breath and turned back around, running faster and harder. I pushed my body to its limits. Sucking in a breath, choking on the air then exhaling it, I clutched a stitch in my side. My legs were on fire, begging me to stop. Thorns pierced the skin in my feet, but still I ran, and still he sat, smiling as if he knew something I didn't. I turned back around, focusing on the distant sound of water, thinking that if I could follow it to the nearest town, the citizens were bound by law to help the crowned princess of France. That was when I smacked into a boulder. The wind was knocked out of me and I fell to the ground gasping for breath. It was as I was staring at the blue sky that I realized I hadn't run into a boulder at all. I'd crashed into a beautiful woman with fire-red hair that matched her eyes. This time my scream went uninterrupted, that is before she kicked me. My side burned from all the abuse it had suffered today.

"Get up." She dragged me from the ground, "You can scream all you want, but no one will hear you, we're miles away from civilization."

(Edward's Point of View)

"Did you hear that?" I questioned Alice.

"It's Bella, they're only a couple miles away." I ran faster until I was practically flying over the leaves, following Bella's scent to where the scream had come from.

(Bella's Point of View)

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked, hoping to earn some time.

"Because our country deserves better than you." The first man had joined us along with another. They were the same people I had seen outside the bakery and in my bedroom.

"Don't worry Princess, we'll make your death as painful as possible, that way you're dear Edward will try to rescue you, and we can kill him too," The one called James said, closing in, done with talking. The others followed suit. The woman was the closest, she reached out a hand, dragging me closer and closer to them all until I was surrounded completely. That's when they all opened their mouths, just inches from my neck. I was speechless. Everything was happening in slow motion, but my brain was working in overdrive. I would never see the Cullen's again. Never again would I play mannequin for Alice, or endure Rosalie's icy glare. And worst of all, I would never see Edward again.

"EDWARD!!!!!!!" I screamed, as the first vampire bit into my flesh. A searing pain went from my neck to my toes and back up again, resting somewhere in my chest. Then the second bite came, intensifying the pain by 10. It was after the third that my knees went weak and I fell, only to be caught by ice cold hands. In that instant, I thought it was Edward, catching me again, one last time. That was until another set of teeth bit into my shoulder. The pains were coming every second, now, I couldn't tell who had bit me where. The fiery venom was spreading slowly through my veins and arteries. I screamed louder and louder, yelling for Edward, for Alice for anyone.

**Author's Note: Sorry I left you at a cliffy. let me know what you think! I dont know when I will update again. Thanks for all the reviews again and if you have any questions or watever put them in a review cuz chances are, someone has the same one.**


	18. Chapter 16: Changes and Pain

**Author's Note: Okay i know what you're thinking, that has to be a record for the longest time gone without updating! but hey, guess what. Eclipse comes out today! lets celebrate with anoher chapter of royal sun and by not murdering me!!!!!!!!! and i apologize ahead of time for this chapter because im not too good at angst. In fact i pretty much suck at it. which probly isnt such a bad thing since im such a happy person so i guess it just doesnt work well for me not haveing to face much angst in my life. anyway, specific advice would be greatly appreciated! so here it is! thanks for all the amazing reviews and keep it up! this story is close to being over.**

**Disclaimer: I am not stephenie meyer although i might get to meet her soon! fingers crossed!**

Chapter 16: Changes and Pain

(Edward's Point of View)

I was so close, her scent was intensifying. The freesia was overpowering, causing me to lose focus. A swirling grey mist took up residence in my head. Momentarily I had to close my eyes, clenching my jaw against the incapacitating bloodlust. When the fog cleared around my head, I knew something was wrong. She was bleeding. I picked up my pace again until I was actually worried about careening out of control and hitting a tree. I looked farther ahead, willing myself to see her.

"Bella," I gasped, when the trees finally parted and I saw the sight that would haunt me forever. There was my beloved, Bella, in a white gown, drenched in her own blood with three lethal vampires surrounding her. The sound of them sucking her veins dry caused my dead heart to jolt.

I was upon them in no time, grabbing two vampires by the neck, the female and a tall dark-haired male, his teeth dripping with blood. I threw them as far as I could. It would give me some time to get Bella away. The third was still sucking on her skin as if he was super-glued to her. I pulled him forcefully away and punched him across the jaw sending him into an oak tree. My beloved was lying on the forest floor, dead leaves and twigs sticking out from her hair. I picked her up carefully, hoping not to do anymore damage than was already done. She moaned in my arms as I ran as far from the clearing as I could. I gently kissed her forehead trying to soothe her pain. As soon as my lips left her skin, she screamed. The agonizing sound of her pain pierced my heart like an arrow. I ran faster, glancing back at the three assassins catching up to me. I knew I could beat them if it was on speed alone, but I didn't know where to take her. I needed to meet Carlisle somewhere.

"ALICE!" I yelled, hoping against hope that she would have a plan.

_Edward I'm coming and I've got the rest of the family with me. I told them what's going on and Carlisle will meet you at the Summer Palace. _She answered in her head. I ran faster, trying to concentrate on getting out of the forest rather than the tortured screams of my love. Faster and faster I ran and soon spotted my family ahead sprinting through the trees. Reinforcements had come. I breathed a sigh of relief. Only a couple more miles and my darling would be safe from the monsters. Her screams shattered my relief and I ran faster, hoping that when we got to the castle there would be something I could do to ease the unbearable pain. With so many bites, the venom would meet her heart faster, but I was plainly ignoring the possibility that Bella might not survive this. As I passed my family, going the other way, thoughts from each of them found their way into my head.

_Run fast Edward –_ Rosalie

_She'll be Okay Edward –_ Esme

_I'll kill 'em – _Emmett

_Ignore the blood, ignore the blood –_ Jasper, trying to control the bloodlust

_Carlisle's waiting –_ Alice. I would have been happier had it been Alice assuring me that Bella would live. Her lack of reassurance worried me the most. I scrambled through leaves and bracken, as the first sounds of my family converging on the murderers hit my ears.

**(Page Break)**

I gently laid her on the couch as Carlisle began to wipe up some of the blood covering her exposed skin.

"Well," I demanded, "What's going to happen?" I knew my tone was not respectful in the least, but I couldn't sit idle any longer. I began pacing the parlor glaring at Carlisle. He was taking too damn long, and his expression as he examined the wounds did nothing to ease my mind.

"She'll survive, but there is no way we can reverse the change now. It's only a matter of days before she'll become one of us, give or take a few hours because of the number of bites. We'll have to watch her carefully. She going to be in much more pain than any of us have gone through. The only thing we can do now is just wait and try to make her as comfortable as possible." I nodded, clenching my jaw.

"What can I do?" My eyes roved over her tense position, back arched against the couch, nails digging into her palms, toes curled. Her screams had subsided to a dull moan, but at the sound of my voice, her eyes flickered open burning a hole through me.

"Edward," She gasped, her body relaxing slightly. She reached out a shaking hand. I took it and squeezed gently as I sat on the edge of the sofa, and swept the hair away from her forehead, pressing my lips gently to it.

"What can I do for you my dear?" I gave her a reassuring smile as she squeezed my hand tightly.

"Edward, why don't you take her upstairs, I'm sure she'll be more comfortable in bed. Try to cool her down as much as possible." I nodded and bent to pick her up. She was weightless in my arms and I hugged her close, speaking soothing words in her ear as I ascended the stairs.

Kicking open my door, I placed her on the bed.

"Edward…so…. Hot" She moaned flailing her arms in a futile attempt to rid herself of the heat that was rapidly consuming her body. I sighed, knowing what I was about to do was very scandalous and inappropriate, but I could care less at this point. Helping her to sit up, I unbuttoned her tattered dress and slid it off her shoulders and past her hips, next came the corset, until all that was left was a thing dressing gown leaving little to the imagination.

This scene seemed oddly familiar. I stripped off my waistcoat and unbuttoned my own shirt. Pressing my bare skin to her and embracing her tightly, she sighed in relief. The heat she was producing seeped into me, almost making me believe that I was human, and reminding me that she never would be again. I never relinquished my hold on her once for the next two and a half days.

**(Page Break)**

Although the next two hours would be the only time I was granted peace from the constant screaming, my mind would not free me of the constant flow of thoughts. Her soul. They had taken it. She would wake up a monster, just like me. A bloodlusting demon restricted to the night. But no, my Bella could never be a monster. She was angelic, pure, and perfect and they had taken her soul. My only consolation was that the bastards were dead. I trusted my family enough to make sure of that.

What would have happen had I not come sooner? Fifteen minutes, ten, five? How long would it have taken them to give her enough bites to end her life? To leave this world. It was almost comical to think that one could be seconds from death and immortality at the same time. I closed my eyes, wishing that this could all be a dream. Had I been able to sleep I might have convinced myself.

Bella began to whimper, her pulse picking up again.

"Shh baby, it's alright. Just breathe," I whispered, smoothing her hair and pressing myself closer to her. I tried to make the effects of my cool body work as long as possible.

If I could go back in time and change all this, would I? Would I stop myself from ever meeting Bella just so I could keep her safe? Would I let myself never know her? To never experience love for another person so deep and pure that it hurt? Or would I cave in and let history repeat itself; put her in danger knowing that she would have her humanity stolen from her. I wanted to say the first one; that I'd deny myself so that her life could be better. But I knew that I could never do that. I was far to selfish to let the one good thing in my life, the break in the monotony, slip through my fingers.

Another part of me wondered if it would be so bad for her to be like me. Sure she would still be the same Bella, the Bella I fell in love with. The Change could change a lot of things, but not that. And she would be easier to be around. I wouldn't have to worry about crushing her accidentally when I went to touch her cheek or hold her in my arms. Not to mention that we would be together for eternity.

Unless she didn't want me for eternity. Of course she wouldn't want me. I had gotten her into this mess. If it wasn't for me, she would be sitting at home in Paris, probably drinking tea with that Jacob Black instead of lying on my bed, soaked in her own blood and in the worst pain of her life. Obviously Bella would hate me. She might even wish I had let her die. I cringed at the thought. Beautiful Bella cold and lifeless. But that's where she would end up anyway right? Cold and lifeless, and sucking blood for the rest of her life.

I started to get up, pulling my arms away from her. She didn't want me anyways. Her moaning started up again. She thrashed and squirmed. It broke my heart to see her in such agony.

"Edward," She all but screamed, her hands reaching out to me. With that single word, she managed to jumpstart my heart again.

**Author's Note: Ok so i have a confession to make. this was gonna be a longer chapter but it wouuld have taken me a couple mroe weeks at the rate im going to get it done so i figured i'd split it up to make you all happy. hehe its all for you! PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!!!!!!! it will make me sooo happy!**


	19. Epilogue: Vampires and Eternity

**Author's Note: Mk so this is the last chapter of royal sun, i kno im sad to see it go too, my first real story is over now, very proud of myself tho, stuck with it to the end. thank you to all my faithful readers and try not to kill me for not continuing this story farther. i might start writting some more, but it will be a long time from now and possibly a harry potter fic, who knows. thanks again guys and DONT FORGET TO READ INVISIBLE APPARITION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lots of love RacheLuvMe**

**Disclaimer: i'm not stephenie meyer, dont own it, PS DONT FORGET TO REVIEW EITHER!**

Epilogue: vampires and Eternity

I blinked. The pain was gone. Sunlight was streaming through the windows illuminating an unfamiliar room. I tried to sit up when I realized something was in my hand. It was another hand attached to an arm and a body.

"Edward" I jumped. He was sparkling, like diamonds in the sun. He just looked at me and smiled sadly.

"Edward, what's going on? Am I…Dead?" I questioned. I must be in heaven. He was so beautiful, smiling crookedly at me, and there certainly wasn't anymore pain. I could see everything more clearly; the pieces of thread in the duvet, the grain of wood in the dresser even the small droplets of moisture in the air.

"No Bella, you're not dead. You're a vampire."

"No I'm not," I argued, childishly.

"I assure you, you are," he smirked slightly. Then he lifted my hand, still clasped in his and thrust it into the streaming sunlight pouring over the bed.

I gasped, "Edward, I'm sparkling!" My white skin had paled even more and was glittering like crystals. "But how? I thought I was done for. They had me surrounded." I shivered at the memory.

Edward sighed; I could see pain in his black eyes. "You almost didn't make it. Alice found the note and we tracked you through the woods. One more bite and I'm not sure you would have made it." He trailed off; his eyes lingered at a spot on my shoulder. I followed his gaze. A small crescent shaped scar was visible, just a shade lighter than the rest of my skin. I gazed back at him, taking in the troubled expression his eyes reflected.

"They're all over you. 14 to be exact; 14 times I couldn't stop them; 14 scars that will forever mar you because of me. I'm so sorry-­" I tried to protest, but he lifted a hand to cut me off.

"I understand if you wish to leave. I only ask that you stay long enough for us to teach you our ways. After, if you wish to prey upon humans, that is your choice." He pulled his hand away as if to leave, his fingers slipping through my hand. With newer, quicker reflexes, I gripped his hand, holding it firmly between both of my own. He glanced up in surprise.

I scolded him softly, "Edward Cullen, if you think that I won't love you because of someone else's actions that you had no control over, then you don't know me very well and are, sadly mistaken." I smiled gently before continuing, "However, if you do not wish to see _me_ anymore, I will of course let you and your family be. I understand that you have a duty to your country and obviously I cannot help you with that given the state I'm in," I indicated my still sparkling hand, "If you choose to marry another human I will understand." I let out a deep breath and glanced back at him. To my intense surprise, he laughed of all things.

"Bella," he lifted a hand and caressed my cheek gently, "as if I could _live _without you." Then he lowered his lips to mine.


	20. Chapter 20: New Story

New Story

Hi guys, just wanted to say thanks for all your support for Royal Sun. I know it's literally been years since I've put anything new on fanfiction, but the time you have all awaited is here. I'm starting a new story that should be available within the week. At this point it's going to be called The Dark Night. It's another Edward and Bella story. Basically the premise is: what would happen if Edward met Bella in a dark alley during the rebellious years mentioned in twilight? The ones when he hunted the "bad guys" and drank their blood? What if Bella was in that alley? It's probably been done before, but not by me, so here it goes. Look for it! And I'd love to hear your feedback.


End file.
